My Little Pony: Ancient enemy
by Ekhidnad
Summary: yes, i know this is a Human in Equestria fanfic but cmon give it a chance people you may like it. An ancient Evil will raise again to take over of all he once lost, Monsters are attacking Poniville and Twilight needs help to defend her home. changed to M
1. Prologue

*there will be blood and some violence in future chapters, also there will be no sex but there will be some physical content* also includes only 1 OC..*Pairings: DiscordxCelestia, OCxLuna SpikexTwilight Sparkle, FluttershyxBig Macintosh.*

MLP: FIM doesnt belong to me, it belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. This Story is mine and mine alone.

My Little Pony: Ancient Enemy

Note: the entire world is named Equis ok?

Prologue

"Pain, Agony, Suffering, Panic, Anarchy….Hate, my elements, my soul, I once ruled Equestria and Equis with an iron hoof, so long ago, it was perfect, my perfect kingdom of fear and hate, nopony dared to defy me they all feared me and respected me for my power, I crushed many 'rebellions' and many more so called 'Heroes', all of them died by my powers, all monsters and beasts were under my control and influence making them even more powerful and dangerous than before, it was my kingdom, my rule , but then, those 3 fools came, they challenged me and I won the battle with no effort at all, I did a mistake, I let them escape thinking they had learned their lesson, I was wrong, after some time they came again, but this time they had 2 thing I did not count on.

The first was a powerful magical artifact called "The elements of Harmony", an artifact so powerful it strength equals mine, the second was a creature, an unexpected ally, this ally, was the cause of my defeat, I WAS FOALISH TO UNDERESTIMATE HIS POWER.

The battle lasted for 3 days and in the last moments before my *growl* defeat, I managed to taint the hearts of 2 of my foes with my influence and malice, and moments after my defeat came, damn you Celestia, damn you Luna, damn you Discord, and damn your ally, after my imprisonment Celestia and Luna took control of Equestria from, I could feel the dreaded happiness of all my slaves and subjects for my defeat, I learned that they had summoned their ally from another world, but such magic has its consequences, a gap portal opened and more of his race came to Equestria, I was happy to see that only a few of them were loyal, good and had honor, most of them wanted power, were treacherous and evil, I rejoiced myself seeing all the destruction they could cause, the horrors they could achieve, all the malice and evil inside their hearths, an evil that could easily match my own, truly the most dangerous creature in existence, the most deadly, the humans.

After a war that lasted for 25 years the 'evil' humans were defeated, only because the lack of number force, and the 'loyal' humans had died in the last battle except for their original ally, he requested to Celestia, Luna and Discord to return him and the rest of the humans to where they came and to seal the summon ritual so that they could never summon humans again, a pity, such horrid creatures would had made excellent soldiers for me, they agreed with him and sent him and the other humans away, they used those blasted elements to seal away the summon ritual and then humans became a history, then a legend, then a myth in Equestria, the myth of "the most Dangerous creature of all".  
>Time passed, as I had predicted my influence had to take bit by bit of their hearths, first was Discord, driving him insane with chaos desire and control of Equestria much as me, in a more twisted way that is, Celestia and Luna turned him into stone using their precious elements, then 2 millennia later Luna fell, but in a darker, more dangerous way than Discord, the envy she had for the love their subjects showed to Celestia and her sun made her jealous and resentful, not much time later she became Nightmare moon, again Celestia used the elements to vanish her into the moon, where my influence would die down enough to purify her, a rather smart move from her, a millennia later a purple unicorn named twilight sparkle and her friends became the new bearers of the elements and defeated Nightmare moon purifying Luna, then defeated Discord the year after a nice deed indeed.<p>

10 millennia, I have been trapped in my prison for 10 millennia, but I can feel it, my shackles are becoming weak, my influence on the monsters and wild creatures is reaching them more and more each day, some of them had been attacking travelers and minor villages, including Ponyville, Im getting stronger, my force is returning and my liberation is near, soon, oh so very soon I will be free again, I will bring pain and suffering to those who trapped me-red eyes glowing in the dark-, I will destroy Discord and Celestia and Luna AND ALL WHO DARES TO OPPOSE ME—wicked shinning smile in the dark- the whole world of Equis WILL BURN!, beneath the shadows of my wings!, FOR I AM THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF EQUIS AND EQUESTRIA, THE REAL ROYAL ALICORN, I AM DESTRUCTION—Maniacal evil laugh—and all will start in Ponyville, killing the new bearers of the elements, and then, none shall stop me, nopony."

*comment please i need some kind of inspiration you know XD*


	2. Chapter 1: The Summon

Chapter 1 The summon

?: HELP! A SCORPONOCK IS ATTACKING THE MAIN ENTRANCE-some pony shouted running from the dangerous monster-

On the main entrance of Ponyville a giant red transparent scorpion was trying to take down the gates that suppressed his advance from getting a bloody pony meal, after each hit of his tail, claws or head the gates cracked a little more each time, until a great boulder came out from the other side of the walls hitting him right on the top of his head only to crack into hundreds of pieces and leaving a dizzy scorpion moving from side to side, after a little while it shock its head giving a mighty growl just to receive a great thunder strike from a dark cloud above him almost making him crispy, after that he retreated back to the everfree forest defeated.

?: good one rainbow, that thunderbolt was really something- twilight said smiling at her up in the sky holding a big thundercloud-

RD: yeah it was awesome, but you launching that big boulder like it was nothing onto its head was TRULY awesome twilight!-she said in a cheerful manner- but seriously this is what, the fifth attack this week?

Twilight: the seventh-she corrected- these attacks are getting more frequent and the monsters keep getting more and more persistent-she sighed, she looked over the walls, sunny days, flowers everywhere, happy talks, a beautiful landscape and a rustic village to both was a nice image of just a few weeks ago, now a big wall was protecting Ponyville from the monsters and fear was running amongst the population of the little village- we have no guards and princess Celestia can't send guards to Ponyville because monsters are attacking Fillydelphia, Manehatten, Stalliongrad and Hoofington-she looked back to see carrot top, the mare that was running away from the previous attack, she was relieved now that the monster was gone, she also saw the mayor talking to many ponies trying to calm them, these attacks were really starting to get the worst fears out of everypony specially since the monsters had destroyed Stableside a city-to-be village in the south frontier, killing many- I don't know how long we will be able to keep them back rainbow-she said showing a little fear and concern-

RD: I know twilight but we can hold them off, we will hold them off you'll see

Twilight: I sure hope so rainbow, I sure hope so-an awkward silence followed for a minute after- well Im off to the library, Im going to search for a new spell to help us defend against these monsters-she said walking towards the library-.

It had passed a little more than 1 year after the defeat of Discord that something wrong was going on in the everfree forest, Zecora had visited them in her monthly shopping tour to warn them that the monsters were acting more savage and wild than before, at first it was nothing to worry about but when a week later she came running at full speed fleeing from the forest twilight took notice of how savage the monster were acting, Zecora barely escaped from her hut from the attack of some Lupus Minor, a wolf being much like the ursas, they are beasts of the stars much smaller and less dangerous but really fast and cunning, she had been taking refuge on sweet apple acres ever since that, then things got worse, a couple of days later the Zecora incident a hydra had killed a couple of travelers on their way to Canterlot and everyone took precautions and avoided the roads near the everfree forest, the next week Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went gone missing, apparently they thought that playing a prank on the cutie mark crusaders near one of the borders of the everfree forest was a good idea, when a search party finally found them 2 days later they had vomited on what they had found, Diamond Tiara was now headless and her insides missing while Silver Spoon was only recognizable by her cutie mark the only part that wasn't eaten or literally crushed, their parents decided to move away from Ponyville afterwards crying their lose.

Right after that the mayor had asked twilight if she could make a wall around Ponyville, and she did so, it took her a week of recovery but she had made a thick stone-diamond hard wall with 5 gates, the main gate that leaded to Canterlot, the east gate that leaded towards sweet apple acres, the safest place on Ponyville for the distance between it and the forest, the south gate that leaded to Stalliongrad, the west gate that leaded directly to the everfree forest and Zecora's old hut and the west-south gate that leaded to sky mirror lake, then a civil militia was formed, she was the leader and commander o the militia together with the mayor, fluttershy, rainbow dash, applejack, rarity, pinkie pie, big macintosh, caramel, doctor whooves, Zecora, spike, ditzy doo (derpy) and some more joined the militia to help protect Ponyville from the monsters, and in good time too, the next day after twilight had fully recovered a horde of monsters attacked them, 6 Lupus minors, a hydra, a minor scorponok, 3 manticores and an ursa minor, it took them almost 4 hours but they had managed to fight them back but with a price, cloud kicker, blueberry muffin, lily, berry punch and her little sister, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, diamond mint, hayseed, noteworthy and granny smith had died at the teeth's and claws of the monsters, the hydra and the minor scorponok were killed by a rampaging pinkie pie after she had witness the deaths of her "second parents" nopony knew how she managed to kill the hydra alone but nopony asked after seeing pinkie pie, the ever happy earth mare pony, crying her hearth out before the corpses of her second parents, but the minor lupus had it worse, applejack and big macintosh had literally ripped apart 5 of them after seeing the scarf of granny smith on their teeth's and the blood on their claws, the 6th lupus minor was killed by applebloom herself with help of her 2 friends, sweetie bell and scootaloo, the manticores were driven back by twilight, rainbow dash and ditzy doo, the ursa minor had been the toughest one since nothing seemed to stop him, that is until fluttershy gave him "the stare" and made him return to the forest almost crying.

Since that attack monsters had continued to try to feast on the ponies of Ponyville having no success so far only because for the force of the defenders, but not all monsters were savage some were still somewhat wild or noble, such the case of Steven Magnet, the sea serpent which was a very good friend of rarity, had decided to move to sky mirror lake (with the help of rarity and her friends of course) saying that the everfree forest was not safe for him anymore or like the manticore fluttershy had helped on their nightmare moon stroll, it had actually fled the everfree forest seeking refuge, seeing this fluttershy took him as a guardian of her little furry animal friends.

Pinkie pie was back to her cheerful self once more after a month of the incident and decided to throw a "Farewell" party to all who had died that day; strangely enough all seemed relaxed and happy to say their last farewells to the photos of their family, friends or fellow villagers, specially the apple family. At this very point twilight knew that they will be needed help of some sort to protect Ponyville, but who would be able to help them?

Twilight:-sigh- I just wish I could do more to help everyone-she arrived at the library, opening the door she shouted- ! Spike Im home!-no response- ! Spike!-no response- Spike where are you?-she semi-shouted a little worried- !SPIKE!-now she did shouted really worried, starting to run and look everywhere inside her home-

Spike: Im here Twi-he said opening a door in the floor- why did you shouted?-he asked twilight as she gave a big relieved sigh-

Twilight: I was worried that something had happen to you-just then she noticed the door- what is that spike?-she asked getting closer to the door-

Spike: I found this door after I dropped a book, I felt some kind of wind and I followed it and then I found this secret door-he said opening it fully, it was small, just big enough for a normal size pony to pass freely- you have to check what I found down here, come-he said going back under the floor-

Twilight: what did you found spike?-she was a little curious about, scratch that, she was really curious about it– "A secret door and we haven't found it earlier, this is so fascinating!"-she thought happily, she then noticed how dark it was, she could barely see past her nose, so she made some light with her horn- *BIG GASP* BOOKS!-and it was true there were many, many old books, she took a couple of books with her magic and examined their titles- "The secrets of the transmutation spell", "Weapons made out of magic", "How to fly like a Pegasus, guide for the earth pony", "Star Swirl the bearded, fails and improvements of the androamorphic spell", "Rituals and Summons for beginners", all of this books have teachings of some sort of advance magic, how wonderful!-she exclaimed happily taking more and more books reading their titles-

Spike: that is not what I wanted you to see twilight-he said from a deeper part of what it seemed to be a tunnel-

Twilight: if THIS-she said moving her right hoof to points at the books- then what is it spike?- "come closer" was all he said, she followed her number 1 assistant through the tunnel seeing more a more books, each one older than the previous one, after a minute of walking they made it to the end- …no….way-was all she could say before….- A REAL GOLDEN SCROLL (aka the best way to keep knowledge for centuries), I can't believe it-she took it with her magic, the scroll just a bit bigger than an average book- I have only seen this in the private royal section of Canterlot Library, this really is MUCH MORE better than the other books spike-she hugged him tightly with her forehoofs making the little dragon smile-

Spike:-freeing himself from the hug- I told you so, look I know how much you wanted to find a spell to better protect Ponyville from the attacks, so after I found this place I began to search for something that could help and I found that scroll, read the title you will love it-he said climbing to her back-

Twilight: "Forbidden Summons and Creatures of Mythology" such a…..strange title for a golden scroll-she read the title once more- but I was wrong in the past with the supernatural book, so ill give it a try- she handed the scroll to spike and left the tunnels beneath her house to study the scroll-

********************************************************************************

Twilight: this is simply incredible-it had been 6 hours since they had left the secret room below her house and she started studying the golden scroll since spike went out to sugar cube corner at the request of pinkie pie a little earlier, It had been a little hard to read at first since it was written in the old language- "In the past-she began reading out loud- many creatures existed that held great power and strength, such strength that even the regal alicorns had trouble fighting against, some of these creatures however became extinct for their numbers were low and their ferocity evaded any kind of encounters for the preservation of their species, such as the galgaz, the wyrms and the sky whales"-she passed this history part to read a more interesting part-

"Summons: call forth a powerful creature

Summons are forbidden for many reasons, the creatures they may summon could be use for either good or bad and it held a chance to die in the process of the summoning, plus this summons do not work like the regular easy summons of some wild animals or contracts, this summons do not follow any kind of link or rule, if the summoned creatures decides to kill or destroy the summoner cannot stop it, the summoner can only hope to summon a loyal creature to fight for him/her.

Some of these creatures do not belong to this world, they belong to other worlds or dimensions where they live and are different from us and follow different rules, do not be mistaken summoner, they will be able to understand you but they are not obliged to obey you, because these creatures and summons are forbidden this scroll will not teach you how to summon one but it will give you the information on many creatures, do not attempt to summon any of this creatures, beneath is a list of some of this creatures they are categorized on stars, the more the creature has the more dangerous it is.

(note: I will not explain every creature, just the humans but there are many listed, if you are curious to find out what these creatures are go search information on them =D)

1 star-somewhat dangerous

2 stars-dangerous, must be careful

3 stars-very dangerous, do not attempt to summon these kind of creatures unless you posses great magical powers

4 stars- deathly dangerous, unless you want to die or have the magical strength of an alicorns to hold them off don't even think of summoning one of this level.

5 stars- will go on a rampage for no reason what so ever, will kill everything on its path, do not summon this kind of creatures unless it's your last resort.

*Orcs: 3 stars

*Gnolls: 1 star

*Kobolds: 2 stars

*Ferocanis: 3 stars

*Wyrms: 5 stars

*Daemons: 5 stars

*Black Dragons: 4 stars

*Gremlins: 1 star

*Trolls: 2 stars

Twilight: Suzumebachi: 2 stars, Mermaid: 3 stars, Negrolls: 4 stars-she continued until the last part of the list- what is this? Human: 0 stars?-she got concerned about this-

"Human: 0 stars *Warning* DO NOT TRY TO SUMMON THIS CREATURE

Do not be foaled by it star count, it has 0 stars because it cannot be categorized, "The Most Dangerous Creature of All" as it has been named. It is a creature that it is rumored to have come to Equis a long time ago for unknown reasons, we do not know if this creatures are real or not but if we can go by the legends then they can be the most loyal of friends or the most horrid being too had ever existed, it is said that they may not look as intimidating as other creatures but they have a big brain, are intelligent and can create many tools and weapons, some can even do magic, so powerful it can be matched to an alicorn, they can be honorable or treacherous, most of them desire power and do not care if somepony is killed, harmed or worse to achieve it, in fact they could easily kill their own family just to get it.

They can fight against any other creature, listed or not, in this scroll and most probably win, many creatures fear them and those who don't fear them don't know what true terror is or simply haven't met one before.

Again I tell you, do not try to summon this creature as we don't know if it is real or not, and the summon of this creature represent s a gamble, you may get a 'good' human or a 'bad' human, the choice is not yours, if you attempt to summon a human and if by any chance they are real then just have this in mind "Do not be Foaled by its words or motives, its actions will speak for it because you may summon the most powerful guardian of all or the destroyer of our world".

Twilight: ….such….such a creature really exists? –she really doubted some of the information this scroll gave about the humans- but now that I remember, when I was a filly princess Celestia read me a fairy tale about them, that book….that book gave me my first nightmare-she was unsure of what to do- "The Most Dangerous Creature of All", "A Gamble Summon"… "all other creatures fear them"-she got up and went up to her balcony, she started to think about the pros and con's about her new idea-if I summon a human, a good one, then Ponyville would be safe, but If I get a bad human then I may doom us all-"what should I do, I don't even know if they are real or not and I can't ask the princesses about this"- but…..-she saw the walls and remembered the pain in the face and eyes of pinkie, applejack, big mac, applebloom and so many others for losing their family and friends and the fear of everyone, -"what if we cannot stop the monsters next time?"-she thought and fear took her over, blinding her judgment-.

Spike: Im back twilight-he announced himself going to the balcony after seeing her there, covered in some kind of frosting or something like that- pinkie pie needed me to test her new party-cake cannon, it was hilarious hahahaha!-but twilight didn't moved an inch- mmmmm twilight you alright? Twi?-he asked but she was on deep thought he then looked at the scroll and readied the last part of it- wow-was all he could managed to say, for 5 full minutes silence reigned in the balcony- you know twilight-she finally reacted looking at spike- every dragon inherits some natural knowledge from their ancestors, and the creature you want to summon is as this scroll says… dangerous, very, very dangerous, I do not know why or how I know this but I just know it is VERY dangerous, even more than some of the most fiercest dragons out there. If you summon the wrong one you will end up harming everypony you know and probably everyone is Equestria or even the entire Equis, it's probably because of my dragon inherit but something deep, deep inside me TELLS me, SHOUTS at me that this is true, humans exist-silence came again for some time-

Twilight: I read the entire scroll, all of it and all of the other creatures are either, too weak, too wild or too dangerous for me to try to summon, the human is the only creature I found that would be as versatile and as dangerous, but also as loyal as a noble adult dragon, and you know Ponyville could not sustain an adult dragon in return for his protection-she said looking at the scroll once more-

Spike: you have a point there, but still, that would only be true if you get a good human-spike pointed out bringing down whatever little confidence twilight had got from her previous reasoning-

Twilight: we need help spike!-she finally brook down, letting her fears and preoccupation get the better of her- we won't last much longer without help, yesterday 3 Lupus Minor attacked almost making it through the main gate, today a giant scorponok attacked and we managed to drive him back for now, what about tomorrow! And the day after!. We won't be able to keep them all away and everyone in the village safe and you know that spike! Its only a matter of time before …before we won't be able to hold the monsters at bay-she said with tears running down her cheeks-

Spiked hated when twilight cried it made him feel so angry for no reason in particular and even if he didn't knew what had caused her to cry he hated the bastard or the cause of seeing those tears fall from her eyes, but this tears of fear were caused for the monster attacks and the many deaths that they had caused, he decided right there and then, that if summoning a creature so terrible and dangerous to kill and destroy the reason of those tears and making twilight smile again then so be it, damned be the consequences of this, he just wanted to see twilight happy again.

Spike: I know twilight-he said hugging her comfortably- I know-she hugged him back- …lets summon a human then-twilight separated from the hug to see the seriousness of spike's eyes- I still think its pretty dangerous, but you are right we need help and it's the best shot we have, im at your side a hundred percent!-he said smiling at her-

Twilight: thank you so very much spike-she gave him a little kiss on his left cheek- now if my theory is right then all we need is to create a summoning circle about 3 meters of diameter with chalk and then…

Half an hour later

Twilight: there it's all done-she looked at her job, a big and very complex summoning circle was on the ground covering almost all the first floor of the library, candles and diverse magical artifacts were set around the circle, helping it to channel all the powerful magic that soon would involve-  
>Spike: hey twilight how do you know this stuff if the scroll said that it wouldn't teach you how to summon?-he asked placing a strange red stone in the middle of the circle-<p>

Twilight: remember when I was on my third year of advance magical teleportation final exam?-spike nodded- well I found an old book in the royal library with many spells and rituals for summoning I tried it once and it worked, so I memorized it, just in case-she said making sure everything was in order for the summoning-

Spike: you really are a book-worm twi-twilight growled at him a little- ok, ok, sorry, so what did you summoned that time?

Twilight: a frog

Spike: a frog? That's it?

Twilight: yes, why?-she turned back at him-

Spike: well its better than having no experience-he said with a sigh-

Twilight: oh ha ha, for your information spike summons are quite easy it just takes a lot of concentration and a lot of magic power and I have plenty of those-she said proudly of herself-

Spike: I know twi it's just that I hope everything goes well, for you, for the human and for everyone else (being a dragon he doesn't say 'pony' very often)

Twilight: I hope so too spike- a moment of silence- let us begin

Twilight started to concentrate her magic and power on the red stone in the middle of the circle, and then on to the circle itself, soon she had concentrated her power on all the objects needed for the summoning, each passing second twilight increased the quantity of magic power in the objects and the circle, the she felt "IT" some kind of barrier or shield blocking her energy to get any further, it was a magic seal and further more she knew this magic, she had used it before on 2 times already, it was the magic of the elements of harmony, she knew she couldn't fight against this magic, it was way too powerful for her, "or is it?" she thought, after she was the bearer of the element of magic so in a way she was at command of this power, she decided to 'take' the seal away and to her surprise the seal responded by shattering into millions of pieces, she could continue now so she concentrated again, suddenly a blast of energy literally SUCKED her magic away from her just before hearing an explosion inside the library.

The chalk circle has disintegrated into dust and some kind of smoke was now in its place, it took her a moment to recover from the sudden and exhausting robe of energy she had suffer, spike was at her side not moving from his spot as he watched that 'something' was in the middle of the smoke, she took a look and gasped, she saw 2 lights, one blue and one red staring at her and a shadow figure that was growing bigger and bigger until it halted on a size similar to the size of princess Celestia herself, excluding the horn that is, the smoke cleared and she saw that the summoning had been a success, she felt weak yes, she wouldn't be able to do any magic for some days, but she had done it, she saw a Biped standing on its back legs fully erect, its fur was strange, its back-hoofs were strange it seemed that something was protecting them (aka Tenis) then some sort of outer fur was protecting its legs and torso, the outer fur on it legs were blue and seemed really comfortable (sports pants), the outer fur on its torso was white with a red symbol on the front (standard T-shirt, the red symbol is the symbol of gears of war skull), she knew what this outer fur was, they were clothes, then she noticed that its fore-hoofs had 'fingers' as spike had told her before, then the head was somewhat round and its mane was white and short, it had a flat face a slender nose it eyes were in different color, its left eye was blue, sky blue, and the right one was red, blood red, and a look of confusion and amusement on them staring right down at her, after a 'staring' competition she finally decided to speak.

Twilight: mmmmm, hello?-she said only to cause the human to smile a little- are you ok Mr. Human?

?: I can't believe it, I think I must be dreaming or something but I hope this is real and not just another dream, you are twilight sparkle are you not?-he said kneeling to be on eye to eye contact level- Hi! My name is Fullmetal-he gave a big smile to her-

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: The Human

Chapter 2 The human

(note: the scorponoks are creatures that look like scorpions, they have 4 eyes, 2 in the front and 2 at the sides of their heads, the minor are gray, the major's are black and the giant is red, they are not like the ursas, they have solid armor-like scale-skin around them, they are very strong and with their tail they can pierce through almost everything, they also have poison in their tail, the giant scorponok is about half the size of the ursa minor, the major scorponok is about 1/3 of the size of the giant scorponok, and the minor scorponok is about the triple in size of a normal pony)

Fullmetal POV

"Humanity, a race capable of doing marvelous, great wonderful things but also with the power of performing some of the greatest horrors and terrible acts to anyone, everyone and everything who would dare to stand on their way, the human is truly a terrible creature, maybe the most terrible creature of all, some humans are good, some are bad, some are true monsters and some are even worse than daemons.

If I could put me in a category I'd like to say Im good, with flaws yes, but good, I live in the modern society, I was born in a world with no parents, no family and no love, I grew up in the streets suffering cold and hunger every day for 12 years, until, a great man picked me up and showed me compassion for the first time in my life, he took me onto his home and instructed me on the old believes of humanity, honor, compassion, compromise, loyalty, valor, truth, dignity and determination, valor's that were dying each passing day in the modern human society.

Power, money and influence was all that mattered to almost everyone, and I saw it, they did not cared who or what could be harmed or killed or worse in the process if it meant they could get what they wanted and desired, it sickened me.

When I was 16 my master died leaving everything he had to me, for a time I was sad and depressed but I understood, I knew he was in a better place so I began training with weapons and some moves for combat, all for the only purpose of honoring him and his passion, The way of the Guardians, at the same time I got somewhat addicted to video games and anime that featured places and beings that followed the same path and beliefs I was showed and I loved them.

Rapists, assassins, corruption, economical manipulation, betrayals and many more actions, more terrible actions humans did, made me want to be somewhere else, somewhere I could become a guardian, a place where I could protect the innocent and help all those who were too weak to fight for themselves, to help bring down a tyrant or monsters so that everyone could live a happy and peaceful life, or at least someplace where humanity did not exist so I could start a new, I wished it so much but deep down I knew it was only a silly fantasy, even if sometimes I dreamed about it becoming true in my sleep, reality always came to bring my hopes down, I knew this was impossible.

I was 20 years old when I started to watch a show called "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" and I had to admit it was quite good, I was in my room watching the last episode of season 2 for the 3rd time and sighed, "It would be nice to live in a place so peaceful and friendly as Equestria", and it was true I would give ANYTHING just to have the minimal chance to live on a place like that. I got up, ready to go to an anime convention in town, "hope I see some cool stuff there, like the adorable fluttershy plushie or the miniature figurines I got last time", I grabbed my laptop bag and suddenly a red light appeared before me blinding me for a sec then I was surrounded my 6 lights, one blue, one orange, one red, one pink, one green and one purple all spinning around me slowly, then 'something' hit me so hard and so suddenly I fell on the ground almost choking, I heard a little explosion and I opened my eyes, I noticed I was surrounded by smoke or something like that, and then I saw 2 figures across the smoke, I heard a *GASP* so then I slowly got up without losing eye contact with the bigger figure, that was just a little smaller than me, I would say that it could reach my middle torso at the very least.

The smoke cleared soon reveling before my eyes the 2 figures, the first and the smallest was from a little purple dragon with green mane scales and green eyes, the second was a horse like creature with a purple coat, purple eyes, a dark blue, pink, purple mane and tail and a star like tattoo on her sides, and I knew who this two creatures were, they were Spike and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony show, but how? Was I dreaming again or was I dead?, I was asking myself this questions when I heard a faint "mmmmm, hello?" my first reaction was simple, smile "are you ok Mr. Human?" I heard next, after that I couldn't deny my joy of meeting one of my favorite characters of the show."  
>POV ends.<p>

Fullmetal: I can't believe it, I think I must be dreaming or something but I hope this is real and not just another dream, you are twilight sparkle are you not?-he said kneeling to be on eye to eye contact level- Hi! My name is Fullmetal-he gave a big smile to her- A true pleasure to meet you Twilight sparkle and spike

Twilight: -was taken a back at the sudden reactions and acts of the human before her, she only cracked a smile in return, but then her mind kicked in logic once more- wait, how do you know my name?

FM (for short): oh that, well it's kinda hard to explain, but I have some questions of my own, would you answer mine if I answer yours?-she nodded- well you see…..

half an hour later

Twilight: let me get this straight there is a cartoon show called "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" that shows our life's to humans?-she asked rather confused- how is this even possible?

FM: well yes and no-they had moved to a deeper part of the library where nopony could see him and they could chat freely, drinking some tea in a nice little dinner table- we don't see your life's as they really are, there is a theory that states that some humans can see glimpses of other worlds or dimensions in their sleep or subconscious and then they draw it or write books, things like that, so Im guessing that Lauren Fost is one of those humans-he took a sip out of his tea-

Twilight: oh! Well let me tell you, it is very accurate –she took a sip out of her tea too-

FM: so-twilight looked at him- you summoned me here to help you protect Ponyville against these monster attacks?-she nodded- no offence but, you look rather, I don't know, disappointed?

Twilight: yes a little in fact-another sip of tea- for the description I thought humans were more savage or wild looking, but then again it did mention you were rather intelligent beings so im not really that disappointed, so far I can tell I managed to summon a good human

FM: indeed you have, and let me tell you, do not try to summon another one of my race-at this twilight gave him a confused look- you got lucky, VERY lucky, most of my race are bad or evil, some are even worse, for example if you had summoned an serial killer he should have killed you on sight and everyone on his path with no remorse or doubt-twilight grimced at this- even worse if you had summon a military leader, well let me just tell you that I don't even want to imagine what he could do here, maybe even take over Equestria killing the fair rulers, of course if you had summoned a-

Twilight: please stop, please just stop-FM looked back at her, having moved his face to face the ceiling- I get your point, I was very lucky and I promise I won't summon another human I don't want to risk my chances anymore

FM: good as long as you remember that all will be alright-it was selfish, yes, but true he didn't want some mayor asshole coming to this peaceful untainted land- you must know I am no warrior but I do know how to fight, I will need some weapons and maybe a shield-a mighty growl came from his stomach- and some food, I need some food I just remember I didn't ate breakfast-twilight giggled a little and spike, who has quiet listening to the conversation snorted-

Spike: Im on it F-and then he was out of the scene and into the kitchen-

Twilight: the book didn't say anything about your physiology or much about your anatomy, tell me what do you usually eat?

FM: well I am -

?: TWILIGHT ARE YA 'N THERE! TWILIGHT!

Twilight: oh no its applejack, quick hide-she said and FM hide in the kitchen, she then went to the door opening it- what's wrong applejack?

AJ (for short, yes Im lazy): the scorponok is back an' it came back with some friends of his! C'mon hurry! The others are trying to hold'em off-she said panting a little-

Twilight: Go on ahead I must get something first, hurry!

AJ: See ya there on a yippie!-she turned back running towards the main gate-

Twilight: I must go, please stay here until this situation is handled-and then she was off running towards the main gate-

Spike: another attack today and by the same monster, I really don't like this

FM: me too-spikes looked up at him- spike, is there any kind of weapon around here? A sword, an axe or a spear?-he said while looking around for something he could use as a weapon-

Spike: yes, there is this one spear on the room below, but twilight said to wait here

FM: I know, but I have a bad feeling about this, I can't explain it but I feel like if I don't go someone will die-spike eyes widen in fear and shock of more deaths at the claws of the monsters- go get it fast!-He was getting rather desperate; he didn't liked this feeling, not in the slightest- NOW!

Spike: Yes Sir!- Spike opened the gate of the secret room below their house and disappeared on the dark room-

FM:-while spike was searching for the spear he was searching for more weapons, finding only a kitchen knife- well I guess this will have to do-putting the knife in one of his pockets he waited for spike to return with the weapon-

Twilight arrived to the main gate to see that it was destroyed, and that what applejack had said to her was true, the giant scorponok was back and not alone; along with it there were 2 major scorponoks and 8 minor scorponoks, she saw rainbow dash, storm caller, ditzy doo, cloudmaker and wind slash kicking thunderclouds over the giant scorponok, hitting it over and over with powerful thunderbolts but unlike before it barely reacted to them but it did slowed it down from its advance towards the town.

The other scorponoks were already inside the village held back only by the brave ponies defending it. Applejack, big Mac, rarity, caramel and doctor whooves were having a hard time distracting and keeping back one of the major scorponoks the other one was been held by fluttershy alone, she was not giving it the stare but her rather kind nature was keeping the monster at bay and somewhat tamed for the moment, Zecora, the mayor, pinkie pie, and many more were dealing with the 8 minor scorponoks with a lot of success, even managing to drive them outside the walls once more.

The major scorponok that was held back by fluttershy slowly backed away outside the wall, soon after the other one was driven back thanks to mighty, and painful if you count the snarl the scorponok gave, twin kick-blow to its eyes, a gift from applejack and big Mac, right when they passed at the sides of their "leader", the giant scorponok growled loudly making the rest of the scorponoks turn back with a more savage and hungry look and really, really angry.

Twilight: Im going to reinforce the gate, stand back everypony!-at her command everypony came running back, or flying in the Pegasus case, behind the safety of the walls, her horn glowed and then the shattered gate glowed too and then she fell onto the ground gasping for air-"What the hay?"- she screamed inside her head both in horror and surprise-"of course, the summon!, It took more magic power away from me than I had originally thought, I can still make simple magic spells but I can't do anything more advance!-.

Then panic stroked Twilight when she heard an unified scream of fear and turned to see the giant scorponok destroying what was left of the gate and in by doing so it also took down a section of the walls supporting the gate, making enough room for it to pass freely into Ponyville, then one of the minor scorponoks came literally leaping towards her growling and snarling, she heard a worried "TWILIGHT!" from everypony around her, she tried to move but she felt heavy and weak, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike of the monster that would end her life and then, silence.

Silence that lasted only for a short 2 seconds before a mighty "GRWWWAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL" filled with pain that made her open her eyes and see before her the minor scorponok, about 2 meters away from her screaming and struggling in pain caused by the large stick that pierced its head, moments later it stopped moving, it was dead now. Twilight looked up to see a figure stand above the scorponok retrieving the large deadly stick from it, her savior, it was Fullmetal.

FM: I think Im just in time don't you think so?-he said in a serious way looking at the monsters that looked quite surprised and angry-

Spike: Twilight, are you alright, did those monsters hurt you?-he gave her a hug and started checking for wounds-

Twilight: I….I….I'm okay spike, than you-the dragon smiled- and tha-

She was cut off by the mighty furious roars of the scorponoks, another minor scorponok charged at Fullmetal leaping at him just a few meters above him, Fullmetal caught the scorponok with his spear trespassing the spear head through its *chest* making it scream in agony and tossing it to the ground, smashing it against the floor, head landing first, causing an awful *Crack* noise on impact, killing it instantly.

Two more minor scorponoks launched themselves at him. He withdrew the spear from the dead scorponok and tossed it against the one in the right hitting it straight in the mouth making it bleed its blue blood, the other one tried to grab him with its left claw but he dodge it and stabbed the kitchen he had in one of its eyes making it scream and tumble from side to side in pain, he removed the knife and saw the first scorponok attack him with its tail, he moved just before the impact and making its attack land on the back of the second one, injuring it greatly, he took this chance to attack the first scorponok grabbing the end of the spear and pushing it forward, killing it almost instantly, he then retrieved the spear, leaving the second scorponok struggle in pain for a few seconds before it died down.

A major scorponok moved in to attack him while the other one and the four minor scorponoks attacked the ponies making them react for the first time after the arrival of Fullmetal. The major scorponok that was fighting FM tried to stab him with its tail only for him to dodge and pierce its tail in return making a lot of blood and poison to come out from the wound, it tried again but he dodged it again but this time making its tail pierce a part of the wall, the scorponok tried to retrieve its tail but it couldn't it was stuck, seeing his chance FM climbed on top of its head as the scorponok tried to free itself from the wall, not even noticing him until he was on top of it, he tried to use its claws to reach him but its own tail was acting as defensive barrier for FM, he was about to piece its head when he noticed a big figure above him and jumped off just in time before a giant claw landed on the major scorponok head, killing it instantly.

FM looked at the giant red scorponok above him, it was pretty big he had to admit, it was almost as big as the houses and the wall but its legs were short and probably he was too heavy to move upwards, even a little, reason why he had to take down the gate and not simply climb over the wall, his thoughts were interrupted when a claw grabbed his spear and refusing to let go the giant scorponok tossed him in the air making FM lose his grip on the spear, he screamed in surprise as he was falling and in a surprisingly fast move the giant scorponok catch him with its mouth swallowed him entirely.

Twilight: no…NO…NOO!...FULLMETAL!-she felt terrible, he had saved her just roughly 3 minutes ago and now he was in the insides of a monster, she had summon a creature only to die protecting them, that was what she aimed for in the beginning but after their little talk she felt, no, she NEEDED to make his stay a comfortable one if he was going to protect them- FULLMETAL!-She screamed again only to gain the attention of the giant scorponok, who had an idiotic satisfied grin-like face, suddenly change into a hungry one and charge at her-

*moments earlier in the other side of the battle*

Fluttershy had made the major scorponok run back to the forest thanks to "the stare" after seeing it almost catch rarity with one of its claws, in her distraction one minor scorponok tried to slice her in half with its claws but it failed when the manticore named "Little Chad" caught it with his right lion paw, after Chad sent him flying back to the forest, fluttershy hugged Chad who in return purred in delight, the other scorponoks had retreated back to the forest after receiving many thunderbolts, kicks and getting hit by everything the unicorns could throw at them using their magic.

Fluttershy landed in the back of Chad and saw all her friends well and ok.

Fluttershy: Im so happy all of you are ok, unless you are i-injured that is-she hide behind her mane like she usually did-

Rarity: we are fine darling, and thank you for saving me in that dire moment fluttershy you have my gratitude-she said smiling at the shy Pegasus-

AJ: ah say these monsters sure don't know wha' you get when ya try to feast on an apple! Am I right Big mac?-she said looking at her brother-

Big Mac: eeeyup, ah say they want mor' than what they can chew on-he said in his usually calm voice-

RD: yeah and fluttershy the way your manticore threw that scorponok away was SUPREMELY AWESOME!-she said laughing- HEY! Now that I think about it who was-

Pinkie: OH OH OH! I KNOW I KNOW, it is a monster that twilight tamed! did you see how he came running with that pointy stick on its hoofs although they didn't look like hoofs I was all WOAHHH and the it went and SLAM and then WUSH AND SUSH AND BAM AND muff mfghggg-an apple was put on pinkie's mouth making her shut up-

AJ: I reckon it was pinkie, but what is really buggin me is tha' that creature seems familiar, ah know ah has seen it before-she said putting a hoof on her chin, doing her thinking pose-

Fluttershy: but it k-k-killed the scorponoks so e-easily it must be dangerous, at least I think if that's ok

RD: but where is it, I think he was fighting the other big scorponok-she said flying again- we must help it out C'MON!-but before she could do anything rarity caught the attention of everypony near her-

Rarity: oh my darlings! Look!-she pointed towards FM who just landed on the ground after the attack of the giant scorponok- I must say it is wearing a rather awful fashion albeit comfortable- she then noticed FM looked at the giant scorponok not noticing the claw at the left side- darling look out!- But it was too late, the scorponok grabbed the spear and FM didn't let go-

RD: what does it think it's doing HEY LET GO THE STICK-she shouted but then the scorponok tossed him into the air-

FM: WOOAAHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!

At that moment the six of them plus all the other ponies near only watched in terror as FM was falling and then saw the scorponok move very fast for its size, open its mouth and then in a swift movement swallowed the strange creature completely, the scorponok smiled or so it seemed rejoicing on its new acquired meal.

Twilight: NO! FULLMETAL!-They heard her scream loudly, tears began falling from her eyes- FULLMETAL!-she screamed again only to gain the attention of the giant scorponok who in return charged at her-

The shock of seeing a creature been devoured by another was to great nopony shouted and could only stare the imminent attack towards twilight.

*back to twilight*

Twilight saw the giant monster charging at her both her and spike couldn't move out of the shock and impression of seeing FM been eaten seconds before, there was no way to stop the monster or get away on time, this time she didn't closed her eyes, if she was going to die she was going to die proudly she charged her horn again trying to teleport only to find it exhausted her. The scorponok raised its right claw ready to attack…..and suddenly stopped, everypony was in shock, the giant monster just stood there, freeze for some seconds until it gave some steps back looking rather sick, then it cough blue blood and started screaming in agony, it tossed its claws and tail wildly and randomly due cause from the intense pain it was feeling, then it fell on the ground and rolled over still coughing blood and squirming in pain, then some noises could start to be heard *crack* *crackle* *crulrk* like something was breaking slowly, then all of a sudden a spry of blood came emerged from its belly followed by an arm holding something, after a few seconds FM came out completely from the giant scorponok's stomach covered in blue blood and part of its insides looking very, very angry and intimidating, then he ran onto the monster's "neck" and face and started stabbing it.

FM: IM-stab- GONNA-stab on an eye- FUCKING-stab on another eye- KILL-3 fast stabs on the base of its right claw, making it scream in more pain and making even more blood spill out to everywhere- YOU-stab on the neck- FOR-another-TRYING-another- TO-Stab in another eye- EAT-stab in the last eye- ME-he then stabbed 10 more times the base of its right claw making it fall down, separated from its body, in return the scorponok screamed in agonizing pain, but couldn't move or escape thanks to the internal injuries and now being blind FM took this chance and went for the spear that was not too far away from the now useless claw, he then came back and climbed again positioning himself over the monster's under-jaws – NOW YOU DIE!-he shouted and then pierced all the way through until the spear was no more and a blue pool started to form under its head-

The giant scorponok squirmed a little and tried to growl but the spear was chocking it and after almost a full minute, it died. FM took the spear out and then jumped down landing in front of twilight and the crowd that had formed while the scorponok was dying.

Nopony could believe what had they just witnessed, a strange creature had come out of nowhere saving twilight and killing many of the monsters easily, after seeing all the battle they were grateful but afraid, what if this creature was going to kill and devour them instead, it looked so fierce, so brutal, so damn dangerous covered in so much blood of the monsters and the look on its face was the look of a villain or a greater monster that did not care for anything nor anyone, in short, this creature was right down terrifying.

Then all gasped as he leaned down to be face to face with spike and twilight and said

FM: Im sure glad you are ok now twilight and you too spike-he smiled at them both in return spike smiled back and twilight smiled happily-

Twilight: I thought you had…..that you…..Im just glad you are safe and sound Fullmetal-she got up with some effort and tried to hug him but he refused-

FM: Im covered in monster blood and other nasty things, it's a bad idea to hug me at the moment hahaha!-he laughed and then twilight began to laugh too, and soon almost everypony around was laughing- soon enough the laughter stopped and a pink pony approached to the him with a BIG smile on her face-

Pinkie pie: HI! Im Pinkie pie and I LOVE parties, what are you? Who are you? Do you like parties? I bet you do if you can laugh like that! What are you doing in here mister strange creature?-she asked in a fast cheerful tone-

FM: whoa whoa, hold on, let me see, mmmmmmm, it's a pleasure to meet you pinkie pie, I am a human, my name is Fullmetal, yeah I love parties, and as for what Im doing here well-he then got up and faced everypony with a big smile on his face- Im here to protect you all from the monsters, I am Fullmetal, your new guardian!

Chapter 2 end


	4. Chapter 3: The party and the letter

Chapter 3 The party and the letter

Fear and doubt, that was all it could be read on the faces of most ponies after the introduction of this creature, there was silence for one full minute, nopony dare to say anything or even move, what if this creature was evil or even worse than the monsters? There was absolutely no reason to trust this creature, even if he had aided them against the monsters, no reason to trust something you have never seen before.

FM: …..well not kind the reaction I was hoping for-he said looking a little disappointed- well I guess I must go wash this awful things, is there some place for me to take a bath twilight?

Twilight: yes in the library-with the aid of spike she got up on her hoofs- I have a bathroom big enough for you I think

FM: thanks-he was about to move when…..-UFFFF-….he got lifted by magic-

Rarity: now darling, a shower will not be enough to remove all this ….ummm…..filth; you are coming to the Spa with me for a proper cleaning-she said starting to walk away with him in mid air-

AJ: oh hold on just a little second 're sugar cube-se said putting herself in the way of rarity- that fancy dancy spa of you's aint gonna do the job for such a mess it is –

FM: Hey Im not an object so don't call me it!-still held in mid air-

AJ: ah ok, no offense intended sugar cube-"none taken" has his reply-, for such a mess 'he' is right now-he turned to see him with a big apple family smile on her face- what ya'll need is a good scrubbing on da apple family washroom partner-she said happily-

Rarity: but my stars applejack! Obviously he needs to be tended delicately who knows what awful wounds he must have after fighting all those monsters

FM: "im ok, just covered in scorpion blood, blue blood, and its intestines, and other things I don't know what the hell they are"-he thought while seeing rarity and applejack starting a discussion of where he should go to clean himself, finally he decided to intercede their fight seeing nopony doing it, in fact many were smiling seeing the silly fight go on- ladies, ladies-he said and they both stopped- I am flattered that you offer me the best you can to help me even though we just meet, but Im fine, I have no serious wounds I only need to clean myself up, miss rarity can you please put me down?-she nodded and let dropped him gently on the floor- thank you, and miss applejack, I would love to wash myself at your home but I need to speak in private with twilight sparkle regarding some important matters that we must attend at once-he bowed down to both of them respectfully, rarity was smiling very content with his actions, while applejack just nodded and said "If ya say so partner" he then turned to spike and twilight- spike, lead the way please, ladies, sirs it was a pleasure meeting you all and I hope we can start a wonderful friendship, good day

Everypony was surprised that this creature, this so called human, had manners and all were comfortable with his introduction and his way of talking, specially one white unicorn with purple mane

Rarity: What a gentlecolt! If only more colts could express themselves like that, he must be really well mannered and very polite too, but he really does need to work on his fashion-she said almost dreamily-

Fluttershy: he seemed rather….nice-she said still on little chad's back-

Pinkie pie: OH OH OH! I must start working on his WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY! But probably will need another party or maybe 2 mmmmmmm OH I KNOW *SWUUUUSHH*-and she was off-

RD: she is totally random ha ha

1 hour later at the library

FM: ah it feels good to be clean again!-he cheered heading for the living room, now clean and fresh after a long bath, with a big sheet wrapped around him waiting for his now clean clothes to dry up- hey spike, how is twilight doing?-he asked sitting in a comfy little chair-

Spike: well at least she is better than earlier but she is still weak-after arriving at the library twilight decided to go and rest on her room- she'll wake up soon I think

FM: that's good to hear, I was worried something bad had happened to her-he gave a relived sigh- so monsters like that attack you guys every day?

Spike:-he shrugged- not really they had been coming a lot lately but this was the first big attack since…..since 2months ago-his face saddened clearly- we lost many that day.

FM: oh…..so there have been casualties, like who?-(note: remember that spike knows why he knows so much about it Ponyville and everypony)-

Spike: berry punch and her sister, cloud kicker and granny smith, among others

FM: wait, granny smith died? How applejack, big mac and applebloom took it? Are they fine now?-he asked really concerned-

Spike: well I don't know all the details but they killed the lupus minors that killed granny smith-fullmetal looked at him with a surprised face- and I think they are fine now but I don't really know for sure

FM: so this monsters are really a menace, no wonder you wanted extra help if the royal guards can't protect Ponyville-he said seriously-

Twilight: -coming out of her room- indeed- "twilight!" was the word spoken in surprise by both dragon and human as she walked down to the living room with them- as I told you before monsters are attacking everywhere they can't help us because they must protect the larger cities even though we are so close to Canterlot-she said laying on the floor besides spike-

FM: I see, oy!, speaking of Canterlot Im wondering 2 things

Twilight: such as?

FM: the first is that, why haven't the princess showed up yet?-at this comment twilight too became aware of that fact- I mean shouldn't she know or felt the summoning magic or something?

Twilight: good question, the only thing I can come up about it is that maybe because I am the bearer of the element of magic and she is no longer connected to them maybe she couldn't feel it, does that sound probable?

FM: quite in fact, maybe that's it

Twilight: and your second wonder?

FM: why haven't you written a letter to her?

Twilight: I wish to maintain thi- I mean you as a secret for now, until Im ready to tell her-she smiled nervously, he could tell she was hiding something but decided not to push it- by the way Im wondering, what does your name mean?

FM: it's a name my master gave me; it means "Precious silver blood of dragon", but my real name is Jack, it was my master name too-he said-

Twilight: mind if I call you Jack instead of Fullmetal?-"not at all" was his answer-that aside would you like to go around the town to socialize with everypony?

Jack: ok, I will, but I'll go alone you are far too weak and need some rest and no buts-he said the moment twilight opened her mouth- spike take care of her while Im gone, ill be back in an hour or two, I do want to meet some ponies in person-*insert big ass smile*-

Spike: but what about your clothes?

Jack: they should be dry by now-he went to the bathroom and put on his not so dry clothes on- oh well they'll dry on the suns heat, cya!-and with that he was gone-

Spike: WAIT!-the door opened again reveling his head- what about that?-he pointed to at his laptop bag-

Jack: MY LAPTOP!-he came back running to it- I didn't even noticed it before! Thanks spike, CYA!-he grabbed the bag and he was gone, again-

Spike: lap-what?, oh whatever ill ask him later, and you-he looked at twilight- its back to the room for you

Ponyville streets

Jack was traveling along the streets of Ponyville admiring the view with a smile on his face; he noticed that the repairs on the wall and the cleaning of the battle were also taking place earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns all working together to clean everything up, it was a good sign, it meant they take care of each other greatly and that they didn't care about race, color or gender, if only humans could be this, friendly, "well I can dream after all"-he thought- he also noticed that many ponies were in fact avoiding him, it was going to take some time to gain their trust.

?: HELLO!

Jack: AAAAAHHH!-he screamed surprised at the un expected greeting from behind, he then turned around to see who it was, it was a light green mare unicorn with silver and baby blue mane and tail and the figure of a lyre on her flank as her cutie mark and really excited, if the big shinning eyes and the open mouth was anything to go about, behind her was another mare with milky fur, pink and deep blue colored mane and tail and the figure of three candies on her flank as her cutie mark and a look of fear on her eyes, he recognized them immediately, they were Bonbon and Lyra- oh! you almost gave me a heart attack!-he semi-shouted at Lyra pointing at her-

Lyra: sorry human! YIIIHHH a human, see I told you they were real bonbon!-she was really excited but bonbon didn't replied-

Jack: yes im real, and my name is Fullmetal or jack for short, and you are?

Lyra: oh Im Lyra heartstrings but you can call me just Lyra, and over there is my best friend bonbon, oh Celestia, I have so many questions to ask you, I always knew humans were real but no one believed me, HA! On their faces, I wish to see all of those foals who made fun of me now hahaha!

Jack: hehe-he found sympathy on her- you are funny, and of course ill answer any of your questions Lyra, so where do we begin?

Lyra: can you make music?

Jack: -sited on the ground still holding his laptop bag on his left hand- of course, you we use-

About an hour later

A big crowd of ponies were around jack now, about 50, all listening to the questions of Lyra and other ponies and the answers of jack, some were very simple, how can you walk in 2 hooves?, what do fingers do?, why don't you have fur?, others were more complex, like how do you use magic?, what is technology?, how can humans fly with no wings?, fortunately for him, rarity, rainbow dash, applejack, the crusaders, and even fluttershy were there in the crowd near Lyra so he didn't had to explain everything later, he also made an instantaneous friend in ditzy doo and her daughter, with the single question of "humans do like muffins?" and the answer he gave was "Some do, I personally love muffins" after that a muffin was in his mouth out of nowhere with ditzy hugging him tightly and dinky doo smiling at him warmly, "me friends of human who likes muffin, muffins best are!", after some questions it finally came, the one question that he feared, the same twilight made but didn't respond.

Fluttershy: I would like t-to know, w-what do you eat? If that's ok-she said a little nervous but no longer afraid of the human, she was currently floating in front of him-

Jack: well, I eat many things, I can east veggies and some plants, but I can't eat grass, hay or flowers like you do, also humans are omnivores by nature-he said hoping that would be enough-

Rarity: excuse me jack darling, but what does omnivore means?

Jack: first, don't look bad at me for what Im about to tell you, specially you fluttershy I really want to be friend with you-deep breath- omnivore means that I can eat veggies, fruits and meat-at the last word many ponies of the crowd looked at him with some fear- don't get me wrong I don't eat ponies even if I eat meat, we humans need meat to survive, well most of us need it, I usually eat meat from chickens, fish or other creatures-some were relieved, some were not- fluttershy?-he said trying to gain her attention, which was focused on the ground-

Fluttershy: I-I understand e-even animals eat other animals, but p-please don't hurt my animal friends here-she looked at him with teary eyes-

Jack: of course not fluttershy, I think I'll have to be vegetarian here so I don't think I'll be eating meat anytime soon-he said petting her mane a little in which she smiled back at him-are there any more questions?

Vinyl: can you make music now, I want to hear what kind of music humans make!-she said rather curious-

Jack: well, Im not exactly a musician but I do have music-he unpacked his laptop and turn it on- this right here is a piece of technology from my world, it's called a laptop, it's like a big library that can hold almost any kind of information and can be carried anywhere you go-"ooooohhhh" of surprise from crowd was a little reply- now humans have different tastes for music, I personally like it all with the exception of some kind of "music" out there, this is a classical piece of a great musician named Beethoven "the fifth symphony"-he then played the song on the laptop and it was so quite that everypony could hear-

As the music played all were enjoying the wonderful music and sounds it made, so peaceful but so full of sentiment and passion, it was "simply marvelous" as rarity would say, when the song ended jack speak again.

Jack: now something more from my time, it's a gender of music we call "Rock" the name of this song is "Knights of Cydonia"-again the music began and it was totally different from the previous one, more party like, then some time after the song ended- and of course we have the techno music which is usually for DJ's-at this Vinyl's eyes gleamed with joy- this is called "Electrical snake"

More music and genders of music came and go for about half an hour, then he noticed the sun was starting to go down, making way for the moon and the night to arrive, he said that he had to go back to the library to see how twilight was doing, everypony said their thanks and good welcomes to jack, that and some giggles after everypony started to leave, he grew curious and a little concerned about what they could be giggling about but shrugged it off.

He went back to the library and open the door, which was unlooked, and then noticed it was quite dark inside for the time it was.

Jack: Spike! Twilight! Im back-no response- spike? Twilight? Are you guys here?-again no response, he stepped inside the library until he was in the middle of the living room, then hell was unleashed-

Everypony: SURPRISE!- lights went on reveling almost a lot of ponies standing everywhere inside the library-

Jack: "oh how could I forget? Pinkie pie throws parties for everyone new in town"-he thought as he smiled- OH! A PARTY!-he then was tackled to the ground by a pink dash- hehe –ouch- hehe hello there pinkie pie-he smiled at the pink pony above him-

Pinkie: HI! Hey how did you know my name? can you read minds? IT MUST BE GREAT, I wonder If I could do it? Maybe I can but maybe not, you like the party!, were you surprised? I knew you loved parties because everypony does love parties! Although you are not a pony but COME ON it's a party how can no pony love parties? Want cake? This is YOUR welcome to Equestria and Ponyville party after all!-she asked-said-shouted, really fast and bouncing above jack-

Jack: no I can't read minds but twilight told me all your names after I arrived-he lied, but it was a white lie, right?- can you get off me please pinkie?- "okey dokie lockie"-she said as she bounced off of him- thanks, now everypony!-he got up and everypony looked at him- I don't want to party-many got a little sad about this, specially pinkie- I WANT TO PAAAARTY!-he said as everypony shouted and cheered happily and the party started-

Games, bobbin apples, dancing, eating snacks, drinking juice and other things, talking with everypony on the party, getting to know each other was the main goal he was looking for, having a great time, well, that was just the bonus, Lyra was practically latched to him asking more questions and dancing a bit him, vinyl had picked the job of the DJ for the party, ditzy was dancing with Dr. hooves and her daughter dinky was playing along with the crusaders, twist and many of the fillies and foals, including the little pipsqueak, he had gotten on a talk with rarity about the fashion on his world and how she would do some clothes for him if he would model for her, applejack and big Mac had a word with him about the attacks and how things were going, he made a great friend in macintosh, even if his vocabulary was so short, rainbow dash only talked with him about teaching her some moves of flying from his world which he agreed to teach her another day, fluttershy was unexpected she didn't talked much but he had asked her if he could hug her, she blushed but said it was ok, she was soft and warm, and her wings felt so nice and ticklish, he even danced with twilight and her crazy yet funny dance moves, all in all, it was a great, great party.

After 5 hours of a great party everypony started to leave, exhausted from the activity or simply because it was too late, but not before the cleaning the remains of the party, which was surprisingly fast, he had promised to help fluttershy tomorrow with some animals and also help the apple family with the farm, and of course promised the crusaders to help them get their cutie marks, without telling them what they were good at, that would ruin the fun, soon only he, spike and owlicious were awake, putting everything in order.

Jack: man, if this was a welcome party I DO want to know how a BIG party would be-he said picking some books on the floor- have you seen those kind of big parties spike?

Spike: yes, a lot of them, but this one was really wild for a "welcome party", hey owlicious can you pass me the book on the desk please?-he asked from a ladder where he was on the very top putting some books on the shelf-

Owlicious: hoo-and then flied to the book, pick it with his claws and brought it to spike-

Spike: thanks!

Owlicious: hoo!

Jack: hey spike, can you do me a favor?-he asked putting some book where they belonged-

Spike: sure, what is it?

Jack: I need to write a letter

Spike: a letter? Then how could I help you?-he asked as he stepped down from the ladder-

Jack: that's the thing spike; it's a letter for the princesses-he said looking at him seriously-

Spike: but…why?-he got a little nervous about this- why would you write a letter for the princesses, is there something wrong?

Jack: is just that, twilight said that she wanted me to be a secret, but o don't feel too comfortable about it, besides sooner or later they are going to find out about me, so if twilight won't tell them then I will, will you help me?- owlicious was just staring at the scene, knowing it could mean problems-

Spike: I…..I…don't know, but you are right…I guess…I guess it would be ok, I mean what's the worst that COULD happen?-he was sweating a little now, he couldn't deny him, if he did then maybe he would leave on his own to Canterlot to talk to the princesses himself, and that would be worse than a letter, in other words, he had no choice but to do it-

Jack: great-he grabbed some ink, a quill and a scroll and wrote a note down, after finishing it he began to read it to spike-:

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,

I have arrived today to your world from a summoning ritual performed by your faithful student Twilight Sparkle, in the intent to help the town of Ponyville with this monster menace seeing that they had no military support to protect themselves, today I have defended your ponies from scorpion things-"

Spike: scorponoks-he interrupted, then jack crossed his previous mistake and put below the real name-

"-from Scorponoks that threaten the lives of your ponies, I mean no harm to them or both of you, I wish to speak with your highnesses as soon as possible to discuss my functions and stance here in Ponyville.

Sincerely, Fullmetal "Jack", The Human"- how does that sounds spike?

Spike: formal, way too formal, almost like twilight would do it hahaha

Jack: maybe hahaha, well send it please-he leaned forward to spike and extended the scroll-

Spike: right away-he took the scroll and filled his lungs with air-

Meanwhile on twilights room,

Twilights had gone to rest a bit on her room as she was still magically weak from the summon, he could hear voices and some laughter down stairs, that made her smile, she couldn't here much but she knew a conversation was taking place in the living room, she got up to hear clearly what was going on, and then she heard it.

Jack: Sincerely, Fullmetal "Jack", The Human"- how does that sounds spike?

Spike: formal, way too formal, almost like twilight would do it hahaha

Jack: maybe hahaha, well send it please

Spike: right away

Twilight:"OH NO IT CANT BE"-she heard her number one assistant fill his lungs with air, she knew what was going to happen next-"I MUST STOP THEM"-stepping out of her room- DON'T SEND IT SPIKE!-but it was too late, green flames surrounded the scroll and vanished into thin air- oh no…..

Now in the current present

Jack: what's wrong twilight? Why didn't you wanted spike to send it?-he asked a bit confused-

Twilight: the reason…the reason I didn't sent a letter to princess Celestia myself is BECAUSE summons are forbidden jack!-she semi-shouted quite panicked-

Jack:…..

Spike:…

Owlicious:….hoo-in a low, low tone barely noticeable-

Jack/Spike: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!

Suddenly a flash of light came from outside the library, followed by a knock to the door, all 4 sweated a little, worried of what would happen now neither one was brave enough to open the door, then another louder knock was heard.

?: Open this door right now in the name of the Royal Pony Sisters!-a firm male voice stated-

Jack: …..great-he went to the door and opened it revealing one white pegasi at the door with 5 unicorns behinds him and 4 other pegasi above him and behind them, the two princesses with a not-so-happy look on their faces- mmmmm, hello?-he said smiling stupidly-

Chapter 3 end


	5. Chapter 4: The Guardian

Chapter 4 The Guardian

/Note: due to some reasons I will be trying out a different sort of writhing I have written many fanfics in the previous form and this is the first time I have encountered problems with it also don't be so harsh on me note that English is not my natal language, if you don't like it please tell me and ill fix this chapter, if you do like it then also tell me to continue my story with this new form. The change is basically my form of describing actions and repeating some things many times, for this I am sorry and will try to fix it./

It is a common fact between all ponies and many of the other races all over Equis that making Princess Celestia lose her calm and benevolent temper is indeed hard, and those who had managed it were only a select few, among them was Celestia's prized student Twilight Sparkle, which in an attempt to force problems for her to solve and send her a report in friendship had in fact caused a large problem in Ponyville and now, for a second time, she had managed to make her lose her temper once more.

"mmmmm, hello?" was all jack could say before both princesses walked through the door of the library "Guard the entrance" Luna ordered to the guards "Yes your majesty" they answered in unison.

Once the library was secured both princesses focused their attention to the frightened purple unicorn in front of them "Twilight Sparkle!" everyone in the room cringed at the obvious anger and disappointment in the white alicorn's face and authoritarian voice "Explain NOW!" she demanded at the same time her left forehoof stomped the floor cracking it slightly.

***about 5 minutes in the past***

Princess Celestia and Luna were on their throne room, looking at some scrolls and reports of the recent attacks on the mayor cities of their kingdom, some of them were fine and nothing much to report, other were more grim "_Manehatten, October 21, 12 civilian deaths by the attack of 2 giant scorponoks and 5 hydras, Stalliongrad, October 21, 3 pegasi guards died defending the main entrance from a Berserker Manticore _*sigh* more and more deaths every day, how are your reports going little sister?"

"Not so good Tia, we are having a hard time reading the losses of thou subjects" her voice tracked sadness "Tia, what do you think is causing the monsters to be so wild? Shouldn't our combined magical essence be enough to scare them?"

"I really don't know Luna, maybe our essence has become weak or maybe the influence of discord was stronger than we thought"

"You know full well we think it was not discord big sister, his influence does not make monsters wild" an uncomfortable silence came over the two sisters.

"I know Luna, it's just I don't know what to do, for the first time in two thousand years I don't know how to stop this conflict"

"What about the elements of harmony? Thou student and her friends did use them to-"

"And you know full well the elements or not meant to harm, only to protect and bring harmony"

"We…..we know"

"Your speaking is almost normal now, Im impressed you did so much progress in such a short time" she smiled at her sister lovingly.

"Yes, twilight sparkle mail guide has helped us…me very much"

"I hope they are doing well, I have faith in my student, and I know she will not disappoint me"

As if destiny and faith had planned it, a scroll appeared in front of the princess of the sun, she was really happy to see mail from her faithful student it always cheered her hearth knowing about her studies and her progress.

"oh, my beloved student even in this chaos she manages to find time to attend her duties, I do hope this new report will be happier then the last one she sent me" she began to unfold it with her telekinesis.

"Read it aloud big sister we wish to know what important lesson she has learned" Luna approached her sister right side in order to listen more carefully.

"_Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,_ this is strange, this doesn't look like spike's hand writing" she read the letter out loud, both sisters gasped in shock and couldn't believe the information they were reading _"Sincerely, Fullmetal "Jack", __**The Human!**__"_ …..How…how did she do it? How could she do it?" Celestia was taking this hard to believe, to believe that Twilight, her student!, Would do something so reckless.

"F-forget that Tia! **Where** **did she got the knowledge to know about humans existence!**?" reverting a little to the royal Canterlot voice was the price of her shock.

"I Do Not Know" logic was hitting her again and so was anger, she was losing control "Guards!" in less than 10 seconds 2 royal pegasi entered the room "yes your highness?"

"Assemble a guard-strike force immediately!" the guard ponies just bowed the flew away to fulfill their order, less than 20 seconds later, 5 unicorn and 5 pegasi guards entered the room "all stay near me" they obeyed their ruler and a second later, they were gone.

***present time***

"I—I mmm uuhhh I j-just" twilight couldn't say anything, she was to afraid and nervous to think straight.

"I am waiting Twilight! Answer me **NOW**! "again, she stomped her left forehoof again, making the cracks on the floor bigger.

"Hey, princess Celestia?, If you have to be angry at someone shouldn't you be angry at me? Im the alien here"

"Thou shall not speak until we are done speaking with Twilight Sparkle human!" Luna glanced his way making him sit immediately.

"I-Im sorry princess! Im really am…..I…..I was desperate, I knew it was forbidden but I was so desperate I acted without thinking please princess understand …..please!"twilight hanged her head in shame, she couldn't look at her mentor in the eyes, not now, she knew she was disappointed in her, seeing that would surely kill her, she just knew it.

"Twilight Sparkle" she called again, this time with her soft calm voice "I am truly disappointed in you, you did something very reckless and, forgive me for saying this, stupid"

"Im so sorry princess I—"

"But Im also very proud of you" Twilight and Luna stared at Celestia in disbelief "you thought of others before you, you thought of the protection and safety of everypony else even before your own, that is truly impressive and even more that you had managed to break a barrier I created a long time ago, tell me how did you do it? Tell me everything from the beginning" the princess kneeled until she was on the floor, in the same level as twilight was.

"Well princess, you see-"

***10 minutes later***

"Im very impressed in you Twilight, disappointed, but very impressed and proud too" she got back up "now, Jack was it?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"I thank you for protecting my little ponies today, but Im afraid that I and my sister can not trust you unless we see your soul"

"My soul?"

"Yes human, we must make sure thou isn't a threat to us and that thou is saying the truth and thy actions are pure and noble"

"It won't hurt I promise, I can tell you are a good human but we must make sure, are you alright with this?"

"Well I don't have much of a choice either, but promise me one thing before you do it"

"And that would be?"

"If you find evil in my soul, even the tiniest amount of evil that may threaten you or Twilight or anypony in the future tell me right away, and I'll take my own life"

"Wh-what!, you can't be serious Jack!"

"I am Twilight, for the reaction of the princesses and for what I've heard so far, that is the best option, I will gladly take my own life before I may hurt anypony and taint this beautiful world" he said smiling a big sincere smile.

"Noble words young human, now let us see your soul" Jack nodded and then both sister's horns shinned, a string of light connected with his head, if felt weird, it felt as if someone was inside of him searching and exploring, soon he got used to the feeling, closed his eyes and let them continue with ease.

A few minutes passed this way, neither Jack nor the princesses moved an inch since they had started this process, Twilight on the other hoof was really concerned she had read about this soul exploring spell, the longer it took increased the chances of discovering evil within the depths of a soul, she read that it normally takes from 3 to 5 minutes to explore the soul of anypony, they were hitting minute 11 now_, "well, he is not a pony so maybe those rules don't apply to him" _she thought giving her hope, she really was hoping for him to have a pure clean soul, not for his protection or the time and strength she had put on the summon, it was for his life.

Another 5 minutes passed, owlicious and spike hadn't even moved from their spots since the arrival of the princesses and were also waiting eagerly for the results, ever so slowly the strings began to fade away, and both sisters looked at each other equally happy and surprised. Jack opened his eyes just seconds later.

"Well, what did you found in there? Was it evil? It was evil right? If you'll excuse me ill commit seppuku outside" ha gave a sigh and began to stand up.

"Wait! Don't do anything harsh, don't jump to conclusions like that, we didn't saw evil in you, there was a black taint like in every soul but so much less than normal"

"Thou soul was, very complex to explore, we saw the good in you and the pureness of your actions and ideals, we are most happy to say that thy soul is clean but we did found something more"

"What was it princess Luna?"

"We saw" both sisters at the same time "Magic"

"Magic? But how is that even possible I thought only unicorns and alicorns could do magic" spike said, speaking for the first time in a long while.

"Not at all spike, all creatures can do magic, but some are more adept to it, for example dragons are as magical as unicorns but their magic reside on their emotions and actions, remember you little incident?"

"Oh yeah, jeez Twi thanks for making me remember that"

"I can do magic? Me? A simple human?" the princesses only nodded to him "forgive me rainbow dash, but, THAT IS SO AWESOME! Magic is the DREAM of almost every human! And I get to do it! "

"For what we saw in thy soul, we noticed that on ancient times humans could do magic but lost the connection in some point, it is still there but asleep and now it has woken up in you since our land is magical itself"

"But you will need to train your abilities; I can't tell how strong you can get but I can say you will learn to control them fast for what we saw" Celestia turned to see Twilight "Twilight Sparkle, by order and decree of the royal pony sisters you will teach this human named Fullmetal "Jack" to control and use his new found ability in magic"

"I will do the best I can to teach him princess, oh and princess?"

"Yes Twilight?"

"Im really happy to see you again" Twilight smiled at her teacher happily and she returned the gesture.

"Now Jack, we must discuss other matter don't we?"

"huh? oH! yeah sorry, princess Celestia, princess Luna, I Fullmetal "jack" the human ask permission to stay here in Ponyville and serve as the Guardian of the lives that reside in this village"

"Fullmetal "jack" the human, I princess Celestia of Equestria shall grant your request and name you "Guardian of Harmony" as for this moment onward you will protect Ponyville, its residents and the bearers of the elements of Harmony, for that I shall grant you the Solar court title, Knight of Friendship"

"Fullmetal "Jack" the human, I Princess Luna of Equestria shall grant you the Lunar court title, Grey Knight and also I shall grant to you the noble armor of the grey knight"

"t-that's really an honor your highnesses, it's a dream come true, but if I may, could I make another request?"

"Tell us your request Jack the human"

"Princess Luna, only Jack is fine"

"Then call us ehm, me, just Luna"

"Fair enough, for my request is that, if I get an armor can I please decide how it would look like?"

"Why of course Jack, tell me, what do you have in mind? And by the way you can just call me Celestia"

"Well I was thinking about something I once saw in a game" he opened his laptop and turns it on.

***some time later***

"and that's my idea, is it possible?" he asked hopeful for a positive answer, after all if he was going to be a guardian he wanted to look cool at the very least.

"It seems a little complex but it is possible, we must ask thou to give us thy instrument to better design thy armor"

"Of course prin—I mean, Luna" _ "is it just me or is Luna even more cute in person than in the show?" _he thought looking at her with a little blush on his face.

"Good then we shall leave for the night, rest and sleep well, we will deliver your armor and proper assignment in a few days, farewell jack, I hope to see you soon for a more, private talk"

"You can count on that Celestia"

"Luna lets go"

"Right behind you big sister"

After exiting the library a bright flash of light was seen and with that the princesses and their guards were gone the same way they had arrived, inside the library everything was now quite and one could feel the relief of its residents, with no words at all everyone in the room fell on the ground exhausted from the day, the party and the visit of the princesses.

The sun rouse up as always, shinning and brilliant, waking every creature for another day to start, this same rule applied for the group that lay on the floor of the library of Ponyville, having passed out on it the night before their morning wasn't all that pleasant.

After a good breakfast of toast, apples, apple juice and daisy sandwiches (for spike and twilight) each one started the new day with renewed strength, Jack had decided to help the apple family first since they always started work early. Arriving at the farm he noticed AJ already bucking some apple trees.

"Howdy there Jack how's yer doin´ this mornin´?"

"Good morning AJ I've come to see if there is anything I can help with around here"

"Sure, come ya can help Big Mac on the fields" she gestured him to follow her.

"Big Brother! Ah got ya some help" AJ shouted at his brother who was plowing the fields with an old rusty plow.

"Howdy Jack" Big Mac greeted "Yer helpin' us out today?"

"Of course, where do we begin?"

"Ah leave you two 'lone then"

Throughout the morning both males worked the fields with ease, seeing it was really easy and fast to plow the land between two of them rather than alone, they finished in what Mac called "Record time" only taking 3 hours to finish all their work for the day, they decided to take a little break and talk a little before going to help AJ with the trees.

"Tell me Big Mac what do you do for fun around here?"

"We don't have much time to have fun 'round here, there's always work to be done, but when Am free Ah try to socialize a bit"

"I can tell, you just talked your biggest phrase so far" Jack laugh a little.

"Eeyup"

"And I know it's not my business but is there a filly you like? I've been curious to know if you do"

"Eeyup" Big Mac blushed a little but thanks to his coat Jack didn't noticed it.

"Care to share who she is?"

"Nnope"

"Will you tell me later if we become good friends?"

"…..Eeyup"

"Alright!, lets finish our drinks and go help AJ"

"Eeyup"

After finishing their drinks they went to help AJ with the apple trees, surprisingly enough between the 3 of them they were done before 12 o'clock, AJ and Big Mac were grateful for Jack's help and they even offered to pay him but he rejected it, saying he was only helping a new friend out. Zecora came into view a little after that alongside with Applebloom who had just finished attending school, she had somehow taken the role of granny smith in the farm, which she enjoyed greatly, for a family was something she had always desired, after greetings and goodbyes he was off.

Then he decided to pay Fluttershy a visit and see if she needed help with something, when he arrived at her cottage, which was in the south border of the wall, she was tending to some little ducklings and their mother, she didn't need much help at all, just feeding and treating some sick or wounded animals that arrived at her home during the day, he really liked Fluttershy after all she was his favorite character, after 2 hours he waved goodbye and went to see if anypony else needed help.

To his surprise many had asked for his help as he was walking through town, moving boxes and heavy stuff, helping Pinkie deliver some of her goods, playing along with little foals and fillies and even helping Doctor Hooves with some patients was all he did that day.

"Man, I sure am tired, but it was a lot of fun, I do wonder, what would be the reaction on the Doc if I ask him about the tardis? Mmmmm, meh, he'll probably answer me something like _'The what now?'_, it sure is getting late its almost sundown I guess there won't be a monster attack today, better get back to the library and rest who knows what is going to happen next"

It had passed 4 days since Jack's arrival and everyday he helped the town in every way he could, the day before some lupus minors and a small hydra had tried to attack Sweet Apple Acres only to find Jack and Macintosh working on the fields, planting seeds and watering new crops, while Mac took the lupus minors head on, Jack fought off the small hydra back to the forest, no monster or pony died that day, the only victim was the rusty old plow, destroyed thanks to the hydra.

Later that same day rarity had finished fixing him some new clothes (imagine clothes like the ponies from Canterlot use only in the design of a human) and even though he wanted to pay her she insisted it was a gift for his protection and as a friend, and he had to admit, the new clothes though fancy were really comfortable and flexible. Also twilight and spike had told to their friends the little incident in the library 4 days prior and were happy to know that Jack was the official guardian of Ponyville; this of course had summoned a "Ponyville new guardian" party that night.

Now it was almost noon and he had just finished patrolling the border of the walls along with some ponies of the civil guard, as he was strolling through the town hoping to find something to eat many ponies started to gasp in awe as they watched the skies. Curiosity won and he decided to look at the sky too.

"The princesses are coming?" was a question to no one in particular as two carriages landed in the middle on the town square, everypony vowed at the sight of Celestia and Luna, he approached them fast and bowed to them equally "Celestia, Luna, it is good to see you again"

"It is good to see you again too Jack, we have come to bring you a gift" Celestia's smile told him everything.

"Really! Oh, forgive me for my excitement, c-can see it?"

"Why of course, come this way please you must try it on now"

As he followed Celestia to an improvised tent, Luna stayed behind talking with some of her subjects; it wasn't long before the mane 6 arrived to the scene, surprised at seeing a tent in the middle of the square they asked Luna what was going on.

"Princess Luna if I may know, what is the purpose of that tent?"

"It is simple dear Rarity, since we have named Jack yours and Ponyville's guardian we have come to –"

"Make him a party right? Right? Is it a private party? That's no fun! parties are no fun if only a few ponies go! "

"No! It's not a party dearest Pinkie Pie"

"Awwwwww…HEY! That means I get to throw another party! I'll need balloons oh oh oh and a piñata" Pinkie said as she bounced happily in her place.

"Now were ya sayin' yer majesty?"

" ehem, yes as we were saying, we have come to deliver his new armor and equipment"

"What kind of equipment princess, I mean if it is ok to know"

"Weapons he requested" was her simple answer "here he comes now"

Jack was wearing a grey/white armor that covered his entire body, (note: check this to have an idea/ since i cant link it, go visit lutherniel profile on Deviantart then add this to the direction /art/Grey-Knight-94336203?q=boost%3Apopular%20Grey%20Knight&qo=6 /its basically the same except the backpack) he had big gauntlets on his hand and the lower part of his arm; the armor on his upper arms were more thin about half the size of the lower part, then on his shoulders were big pieces of armor protecting his shoulders, upper arms and a bit of his head, back and chest from both sides, his body armor was very well protected, in fact the only part vulnerable was the thin belt that joined his lower half with his upper half, his lower half was almost as broad as his gauntlets except they didn't dismissed mobility, protecting his head was a helmet it had 2 open slots were his eyes could be seen and it formed a smile like figure simulating an angry face, the most impressive parts were the other garnets on it, the joints of the armor were covered in small rubies, sapphires and diamonds, his gauntlets had rune marks, in the center of his body armor, right were his chest would be was the emblem of the elements of harmony (you know the original elements, the jewels) on his right shoulder armor the images of Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie could be seen, on his left shoulder armor the images of Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack could be seen, all in same poses as in the Canterlot crystal windows, on his back the symbols of the sun and the moon could be seen in great detail, in the center of his helmet, just a little above his forehead the image of the flag of Ponyville was been displayed in glory and finally on his right hand a long spear ending in a sword-reaper like form.

"Girls tell me truth, do I look cool or do I look cool !"

"T-t-th-that is SO AWESOME, with that thing on you; you look like, 120% cooler!"

"Spoooooookeeeey"

"Aside from the screams of being unfashionable, I say it suits you perfectly darling!"

"I-it looks heavy are you alright with so m-much on you?"

"Well I'll be, if those monsters don't ran away from yer with tha' suit on ya'then I don't know what will scare them off haha"

"Whoa, dude it's cool but creepy, you're screaming "Fear me!" out loud!"

"Im very impressed in the detail of your armor, you really are imaginative Jack"

"Thank girls and Spike that is the idea of this suit but you know I feel that something is missing"

"We think you are correct" Luna's horn glowed a purple light lifting something in her carriage, it was a shield "We believe this is the last piece of thy armament, are we correct?"

"Yes Luna, you are correct" the shield floated until it was in front of him, he then took the shield with his left arm "this is the best part of my equipment, check it out" he then turned the shield towards the 7 friends.

It was a big rounded shield, about half the size of Jack and big enough to protect himself behind it, it was dark on the border then a much smaller grey circle in the center of the shield with 8 different images, in the very center of the shield was the symbol of Equestria, around it a pink butterfly, a purple diamond, a blue balloon, a red lightning bolt, an orange apple, a magenta six-pointed star and a small purple dragon could be seen clearly.

"Now I truly feel like a guardian, Im wearing the very reasons Im fighting for"

"We came just to deliver you this personally Jack, make us proud"

"I will make you proud your majesty" Jack kneeled before Celestia "thank you for this honor and opportunity I will fulfill my duty for myself, for you and my new friends"

"Very well said Jack, we must leave now, there are some problems we must attend to" Celestia said as she climbed aboard her carriage.

"We…..I hope to see you soon, Jack"

"I-I hope so too, Luna"

The princesses left Ponyville as fast as they have arrived, many asked questions about his "commoner" way to address the princesses, others asked about his armor, and so the they went on, is was almost time for the moon to rise up from its slumber, when a deep howl echoed throughout Ponyville, a howl 3 ponies knew very well.

"That howlin' comes from the timber wolves, but it aint zap apple harvesting time yet"

"Somethin' is tellin' me this will be one wild night, don't ya agree Big Mac?"

"Eeyup"

"Ya' stay here with Zecora Applebloom" AJ ordered her sister as she and Big Mac galloped their way right into the west entrance. Leaving Applebloom with Zecora in the farm.

Once they arrived they noticed that Jack and many others were already on the gate waiting for a nocturnal battle to begin, just as the moon began to rise up into the starry sky the mighty howls of the timber wolfs were heard loud and clear, seconds later dozens of timber wolfs began a race into the walls and the entrance to Ponyville.

"And so my duty begins" Jack said putting on his helmet, then he jumped out of the wall right in front of the entrance ready to take on the timber wolfs with all his force.

Chapter 4 End.


	6. Chapter 5: Allies and defense

Chapter 5 Allies and defense

Birds sang happily and the warm rays of the sun announced the beginning of a new day in Ponyville, waking up the hard workers and the eager (or not so eager in fact) fillies and colts that had to do their morning jobs and attend to school, this of course also applied to Jack, after his arrival, almost a month ago, he had finally got himself his own place to live, a simple 2 floor house next to the Sugar Cube Corner, he got up and yawned.

"Its" another yawn "too early" muffle groans escaped his mouth as he got up from his bed, heading to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower, at first it was awkward to use the pony size bathrooms since they were smaller than human ones, but in the end he managed to use them properly in way.

After his shower, cleaning his teeth and changing to a red T-shirt and white pants he went to the kitchen for some breakfast, "now the moment of truth, corn based cereal with apple cider or a nice fruit salad with orange juice?" at first he had tried to eat hay thinking magic or the summon might had alter his diet habits, he found out it didn't, at least not with the hay and grass, surprisingly he could eat the flowers finding daisies and daffodils delicious, he decided for the latter after all he had been eating to much cereal the past days, had to keep the nutrition balanced and all.

"AJ said that today was a free labor day and Fluttershy said she didn't need help today too, could go with Twilight to keep practicing my magic, Rainbow wont wake up until after noon if nothing happens before hahaha" he sat on his living room sofa and started thinking of what could he do so early in the morning, until he heard a cry rather loud and awfully close "I think I'll help Pinkie today too, those two little devils can be a greater challenge than the monster" he said leaving his house laughing along the way.

"Okay! OW! Y-you can let go now Pumpkin cake, it's not cotton candy even if it looks like it, OW! P-pound cake get back here, no ceiling-walk after each meal! OWIE! Pumpkin please I—"

"Having trouble with the twins Pinkie?"

"Hello Jackie! OW!, Just a little hehe, OW! Nothing auntie Pinkie pie can't handle"

"Oh well" he turned away from her snickering "since you don't need any help ill go over to-"

"Wait I ah, I think I might need a little itsy bitsy tiny help OW! OW! OW! Not so hard Pumpkin please!" she exclaimed smiling but in pain as little Pumpkin cake pulled at her curly cotton hair harder giggling in the process, as for Pound cake he had descended from the ceiling and was now sitting on Pinkie's back smiling at Jack.

"Well then" he turned again smiling at the trio "let's see what I can do, come here little guy" he picked Pound cake in his arms as he giggled happily "oh man, ugggghhh Pinkie I think Pound cake needs a diaper change" he made distance between him and Pound with his arms as the baby just smiled.

"And for what I smell, OW! so does Pumpkin, OW!"

*a quick diaper change later*

"I don't understand how you can do that with your mouth" Jack said a little disgusted at the fact that Pinkie had to change the diapers of the babies with her mouth and not her hooves.

"It's not that bad Jackie" Pinkie watched the babies play in their room along side with Jack, after some minutes she gave a chuckle. "Silly Jackie if you want to ask me something just ask your friend Pinkie" he looked at her confused "my knee is hurting a little, that means somepony wants to ask me something"

'_That Pinkie sense can be scary at times' _"Why are you taking care of the babies and not the orphanage?" he asked a little sad but firm.

"…its silly actually, Pumpkin and Pound are my little brother and sister, I could never give them away, Im their only family now and families must stay together!" a little tear fell from her eyes, she had really loved the Cake´s.

Jack kneeled down and hugged Pinkie, knowing how hard it was to lose someone important to you, Pinkie hugged back and soon they realized that the babies had fallen asleep. After helping Pinkie with some orders and baking some cupcakes he leaved in hopes to find anything he could help with.

"Pinkie is so different from the show, sure she is a party animal and she seems to know everything and it really is something to behold when she appears out of nowhere, but she is not the near crazy mare I always thought she was, I guess she is responsible now" he walked down the path to town center where everypony waved at him or saluted him, he reached Carousel Boutique and was about to knock when he heard voices in the inside.

"O-of course I would be delighted to make a new outfit for your new concert Sapphire!"

"Marvelous Miss Rarity~ I will be back in three days to pick it up"

As the door opened reveling the pony of pop herself along side with Rarity who was smiling so wide one could swear her face was going to split in two, Sapphire wasn't paying attention where she was going and bumped against him sending her to the ground in a quiet *Thud*.

"Oh so sorry, I didn't saw yo—"Sapphire began to apologize but stopped as soon as she beheld what she had bumped against.

"Don't worry about it Miss, let me help you up" he offered a hand and she took it hesitantly, helping her stand on her hooves again. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes thank you ummm?"

"Jack, at your service Miss Shores" he bowed a little before her.

"Of course, thank you Jack I wasn't looking where I was going, even though I enjoy meeting new ponies or whatever you are dear I must go, until 3 days from now Miss Rarity, chao~"

For 2 full minutes both Rarity and Jack stood by the entrance of the Boutique watching Sapphire leave and heading towards the train station, then with no warning Rarity fainted with the same big smile on her face. Jack carried her to her bedroom and leaved, in search to something to do and laughing all the way in his search.

"Remember, since you are relatively new in magic you must focus on four things at the same time, 1.- yourself, 2.- your magic power, 3.- the amount of power you need to use and how much you actually have and 4.- your destination must be clear, ready? GO!"

Twilight and Spike were watching Jack eyes shut as he concentrated his magic around himself, little by little a blood-red glow began to appear around his hands and his body, it was glowing differently than the magic Twilight, Rarity or any other unicorn seemed to had, glossy semi-transparent with sparkles around the magic aura, his aura had the glossy sparkles but in black colo and much more less in quantity, the kind of glow reminded Twilight of the magic glow of Celestia, Luna and Discord had. Suddenly a loud *ZZAPP* followed by a flash of red light and seconds later another one behind them.

"I DID IT!" Jack bounced much as Pinkie would "Finally I teleported!"

"C-congratulations Jack!" for her part Twilight was as much as happy for his progress as she was stunned by it, in less than two weeks he had learned what she had learned and master in 3 years with no effort at all, of course he was no master but his advance was simply ridiculous. "Well, that covers "Teleportation for beginners""

" "Teleportation for beginners" checked"

"What's next on the list Spike?"

"Nothing Twi, that's all for today" he said showing her the list.

"So fast?" she grabbed the list with her magic and checked her list "Levitation-checked, Telekinesis-checked, Morphosis-checked, Music magic-checked, Finding magic-checked, Sensor magic-checked, Teleportation-checked, huh? I was sure there was more, well Im sorry Jack but it seems you'll have to come back until I prepare more lessons"

"It's ok Twilight, you know Twilight, there's something that's been bothering me for a while"

"What is it?"

"You may think this is crazy but, don't you think the whole thing about Discord is a little strange?" he asked as he sat in mid air levitating himself, she said nothing but looked thoughtful "I mean, sure he is evil and he is a maniac but there's something that just doesn't add up, Why?"

"Why?" asked spike joining the conversation.

"Exactly, why?, as far as I can tell and for what I've read in your books Twilight and watched in the show he was more powerful than Celestia and Luna together, sure story says he overestimated his own power and that was his downfall, but to me he seemed to be…holding back"

Realization kicked in the mind of Twilight, He was right!_, " Discord could have easily defeated me and my friends, even when we were using the elements of harmony against him, he could've easily teleported away or done something to stop us, but he didn't, Discord didn't even tried to actually assure his victory, he only played with us for a long time, at first I thought he had indeed overestimated his powers and was so sure of his victory that he believed he didn't had to do anything more, why didn't I noticed before! And now I just realized he wasn't even trying, he was actually holding back on us, but why?, why?, WHY?."_

"Why?" a loud whisper came out of her lips and nothing more.

"Maybe we could talk with the princesses about this?" spike suggested

"Maybe, but not today we must make sure they are free to receive us" he watched the clock on the wall "Oh MAN! ouFf!" exclaimed as he landed on his ass " I must go, have to check the guard posts, see ya" a moment later he was gone with a *ZZAPP*.

"Twi? You ok?, Twi?" the baby dragon waved an arm in front of her but she didn't even blinked.

"Why?"

-Main entrance—

*ZZAPP*

"huh? Who there?" A strange creature above the wall, armed with a simple spear and a helmet asked.

"It's ok Fido, it's me"

"Oh it's you boss"

"And Im not your boss Fido, Im your friend"

"Sometimes I forget, has been hard since-"

"Since Rover lost" another creature, smaller than the first said as a little whimper followed his sentence.

"How are things looking out for today Spot?"

"Looking good, no monsters near wall"

"Keep the good work guys, if you see any monsters, bark"

"You can count on the Diamond Dogs Bo—aaah, Friend!" Spot said as many diamond dogs around the walls and the main gate barked happily in unison.

"Good, keep on the watch boys" he then went to the other guard posts, checking if everything was ok, he had become the defense leader of the town, not officially of course, but he made almost all the decisions regarding the guard posts and who and when should keep guard.

*HHAAAUUUUUUUUU*

"Those timber wolves are at it again" he began to run towards the school to see what was going on this time with the blasted wolfs, "What the heck?" was his simple question upon arriving at the scene, the timber wolves were playing around with the foals and fillies, one in particular, the one howling, was receiving a hoof massage from the CMC on its wooden belly, it wasn't a hungry or irritated howl, it a was a pleased one.

"See anything?"

"*sigh* no Ah see nothin"

"First thing we don't fail at and no cutie mark!"

"I guess we are not 'Timber Wolf Massagers' after all"

"Hey! I know! Why don't we try 'Timber Wolf Riding'?"

"'CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TIMBER WOLF RIDERS' YAY!" the timber wolf's eyes grew as big as plates as the three little fillies jumped over him.

*HHHHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!* (ehem, HELP MEEEEEEEE!)

Jack could barely hold back the urge to laugh at the poor wolf's misfortune, he turned around to see Carrot Top and besides her a timber wolf carrying her groceries on its mouth, he also saw three timber wolfs playing along with some bunnies and little Twist, Dinky and Pipsqueak, he smiled at the scene, just as granny Smith said, magic is as magic does, who would have thought that the timber wolves weren't carnivores and that they mostly ate apples?.

Their ferocious aspect, their sharp wooden claws and fangs and their size made them very intimidating, but in truth they were as dangerous as Fluttershy and as loyal as Rainbow Dash, he remembered how both the timber wolves and then later on the diamond dogs came seeking protection in the walls of Ponyville.

*Flash Black*

"And so my duty begins" Jack said putting on his helmet, then he jumped out of the wall right in front of the entrance ready to take on the timber wolfs with all his force.

The timber wolves were charging with all their might, full speed, on the walls unicorns and earth ponies were ready to receive them with stones and whatever they could throw at them, in the skies a line of pegasi were ready to launch merciless thunder strikes at the wolves, only 200 meters until they arrived at the gate.

Something moved from the edges of the everfree forest a little behind the timber wolves, "_was something else was coming?", _150 meters left.

Then, with both surprise and horror, Jack and many ponies saw the upper-half of a timber wolf fly out of the forest, shreds of wood and blood splattering all over as it fell, then it hit him, the wolves weren't attacking. 100 meters left

"OPEN THE GATES NOW!" at this nopony understood why he wanted to open the doors to the wolves " OPEN THEM DAMMIT!" whispers began, questioning to follow or not his orders "THE WOLVES ARE NOT ATTACKING! THEY´RE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE FOREST!" wasting no more time he charged at the wolves, just at the same time the last of the timber wolves came out of the forest, and right behind them an horde of lupus, red lupus. 50 meters left.

Jack passed at the left side of the biggest timber wolf, the leader of the pack, and motioned it to keep running, it seemed to understand for it only gave a small nod and howled, seeing this the ponies in charge of the gates opened them. 25 meters left.

Horrible howls of pain began to sing in this night, as the red lupus charged at the timber wolves, jumping on them, biting them hard, breaking and snapping necks, legs and spines giving themselves a bloody feast out of the terrified timber wolfs, a little timber wolf no bigger than a pup was running for his life as a lupus was behind it jaws already open for more blood, just as the lupus was going to bite down on the poor pup Jack landed a powerful shield strike at its snout breaking it and making the lupus growl in pain, thus giving the little wolf time to escape. The timber wolves began to charge inside Ponyville, hiding behind the wall in fear as some injured ones howled in pain. The ponies by their part were stunned to actually see the timber wolves hide behind them and coil in fear.

All the lupus stopped their charge at the presence of Jack, he was as big as them and the glow of his eyes reflected hate and the will to not let them pass him, around 50 lupus in front of him began to circle him slowly, searching for a weak spot.

He didn't moved, Jack was looking around seeing many parts of the unfortunate timber wolves that had served as the meal for this lupus, and some even had parts of the timber wolves on their snouts and fangs, chewing them. Their yellow glowing eyes showed just how blood-thirsty driven they were, the red lupus growled and barked and howled in anger and rage.

"Want dessert?" at the same time all the timber wolves howled to the skies, a howl that everypony heard and described as the call for a meal, he put his shield in front of him and his spear above his right shoulder, holding it firmly. "Then come at me you filthy bag of fleas".

All the lupus leaped on Jack, barely giving him time to crouch and put his shield over himself, blocking all their attacks, one thing he noticed was that the lupus were heavy _'good'_, in a swift movement he threw away all the lupus above him in a single upward shield thrust scattering them long enough to retreat to the wall. All the timber wolves that survived had crossed the gates and now the gates were closed, ensuring a safe guard.

Jack was running as fast as he could while 3 lupus were right behind him almost biting him, the rest of the lupus close behind, suddenly Jack stopped and turned around to the surprise of the lupus behind him, one got his head pulverized by a shield crush and another one got decapitated by his reaper-spear, the third one landed a bite on his left forearm and to Jack's surprise the lupus didn't lost any of its fangs and the bite had actually left its scars on his armor.

"_If one of them bites me without my armor they will split me apart!"_

Another lupus tried to attack him as the third lupus was still clanged at his arm, sadly this lupus was greeted by the end of his spear through its mouth, Jack retrieved his spear out of the lupus mouth and stuck it at the back of the lupus holding his left arm, a growl of pain followed and then a strong kick on its chest.

Three more lupus charged at the same time at Jack knocking him down by their combined force and his lack of attention, one was about to bite his helmet as a rock, as big as a filly, landed on its head, many more rocks followed and hit random lupus, it didn't stopped them but it gave time to Jack to free himself from the lupus above him.

The three lupus retreated back to their pack and started to growl angrily at it and the walls, the pegasi squad shot their thunder strikes at the lupus at the same time, hitting many and gaining more howls of pain and anger, they beheld the strange biped creature before them regaining the same posture it had after stopping one of them from getting a delicious timber meal, behind him, about 20 meters, the walls that separated them from a delicious and most promising feast of ponies, on them horned and normal ponies throwing big rocks and in the skies above the creature those horrid flying ponies shooting thunders at them.

Some lupus started to retreat back to the forest, this gave the ponies and Jack a little relief but it was quickly replace with surprise as the retreating lupus turned back running faster than before and jumped on the backs of their comrades, giving them more impulse to jump again higher, in the same level as the pegasi, the later to surprised to notice the threat on time were tackled by the lupus in mid air.

At the sound of screams of terror, surprise and pain Jack reacted on time to kill one of the falling lupus with his spear and catch an injured red pegasi screaming in pain for the lack of his right wing before hitting ground, he watched in horror as three pegasi landed hard on the ground while the lupus above them ripped them apart limb from limb feasting on their victims, the rest of the lupus that weren't able to catch a prey or were separated from them by the magic of some quick thinking unicorns rapidly joined the other three, drenching themselves on blood.

The rest of the pack charged at the same time towards the gates and walls, the biggest one of them gave a mighty jump on the nearest wall and climbed it just enough to grab with its mouth a distracted earth pony stallion by his head before jumping off the wall while its prey struggled to free himself from its mouth, a sudden *CRACK* and a second the blue stallion stopped struggling and his hooves and tail went limp as a river of blood flooded from the lupus mouth, which in return gave a loud groan of satisfaction.

Ditzy was brave enough to descend and take the injured pegasi away, back to the other side of the wall, as the rest of the pegasi squad retreated back shocked and fearful of this intelligent lupus, the ponies in the wall also retreated a little, still shocked and horrified by the actions of the big lupus and happy that only the big lupus was big enough to climb to do that action.

Jack was staring coldly at the lupus before, aside and behind him, the lupus were too many to handle alone and too intelligent for wild animals, they were around 45 now and they didn't seemed scared that their comrades had been killed before them, they didn't even bothered to look threaten , they were just angrier. It didn't mattered to him right now though, four ponies had died in a matter of seconds before him and he couldn't do anything, he had promised to Celestia and Luna and Twilight and Spike and himself that he would protect Ponyville and its inhabitants and yet four ponies had been devoured right before his eyes, he had failed to protect them, he was angry, he was pissed, he wanted to kill the lupus responsible for this, he wanted revenge, he desired revenge…he had to avenge the innocent fallen ponies.

As fast as lightning every single creature near him felt the air becoming heavier and found it was hard to breath, a chill ran from the lowest part of their columns and fear stroked them, the ponies had never felt anything like this and for the looks of it neither had the lupus, this feeling of being afraid to even move an inch was strange and they didn't liked, not at all, the ponies had for the first time ever felt what Twilight could describe only as "Killing Aura".

"Im gonna kill you all" his voice was dark and low, colder than ice and held so much rage it baffled the low tone it was muster with, the lupus had frozen up at the sound of it and the killing intent directed at them froze them up completely. The biggest lupus, still having the body of its prey on its mouth, looked directly at Jack's eyes, his left eye was shinning blue as cold as the Windigoes while the right one was shinning red as the fire of Celestia's sun itself seemed to burn inside of it, but both eyes reflected and promised one thing and one thing only for them, Death.

The lupus opened its mouth slightly letting his dead prey fall to the ground, it was shivering in fear, and some lupus looked to Jack's eyes as well only to imitate their pack leader action, the rest only had to felt the already sharp killing aura increase as the dead pony hit the ground in a sick *Thud* followed by the crack of its already broken neck to do the same as their comrades, none of them dared to move an inch, purely shocked in fear.

What seemed to be an eternity of waiting and silence was ended the moment a lone cloud covered the light of the moon making his eyes shine more, thus making the leader lupus do a simple mistake, it moved one of his back legs away from Jack as the instinct to simply run for its life kicked in.

"No, there is no escape" a red aura appeared around his body before letting out a horrid and powerful war cry.

What happened next was burned into the memories of the ponies that had witness what Jack did; he let out a mighty war cry before charging into the lupus pack leader, Fluttershy, who was already crying for the deaths of her follow villagers, could not stop herself from crying even more as the head of the lupus flung through the air and the rest of the lupus tried to run away from the monster before them, Rarity had vomited the moment Jack grabbed a lupus by its neck and pierced him with his bare hand in its stomach and then splattering its insides all over the air for everypony to see, Spike didn't even dared to blink as Jack took his spear and impaled it on four lupus and hover them in the air while a beautiful shower of blood bathe him, Rainbow had fainted when Jack leaped about 10 meters in the air and landed on two lupus crushing their heads and showing their contents to the world to admire, Applejack couldn't bear it anymore and hid herself on his brothers forelegs while the magnificent cries and howls of the terrified lupus and the vicious screams of Jack filled the night, Pinkie didn't moved or blinked the only reaction she showed was the deflating of her puffy mane and tail as she observed a fountain of blood rise from what used to be ten lupus curled against each other in pure terror.

The rest of the inhabitants had similar reactions and nopony seemed to care how much time had passed, finally the last lupus was curling before the now bloodstained armored creature, same eyes and same aura around him, Jack was breathing harshly and was carrying his spear with his right hand while his left hand was missing the shield, discarded at the entrance of Ponyville to allow free movement, he bent down and grabbed the lupus by its neck with his left hand and draw it closer to him until his helmet and the lupus face were practically touching, he draw the end of his reaper-sword spear next to the unmoving lupus head.

"Go back to the forest and tell your friends" he pointed at the bloodbath he had created with the help of its pack. "That if they try to come again, to harm, kill or eat MY friends again, the same will happen to them" the lupus understood as it only gave the smallest nod. "Now ..Sight!" he threw the lupus a good 3 meters and had landed on its back "I SAID FUCK OFF" Jack gave the lupus a mighty kick on its right side that made it howl in pain but began to run as fast as it could back into the forest.

Everypony was shocked (the ones that did not faint) at the sight of their guardian returning, the timber wolves were terrified by his mere presence, the gates began to open as Big Mac was the only one to react, Jack entered Ponyville drenched in blood of the lupus he had annihilated, he was carrying his shield again and the stench of fresh blood and death filled the air. The red aura around him faded bit by bit as he began to speak.

"Tonight we lost four ponies, four friends; Lets honor their memory tomorrow with a proper burial" as Jack said this many came out of their trance but said nothing "Im tired" Jack dropped his shield and his spear to the ground "I need to r…e…" and then he felled to the ground like a lump of clay.

The next day Spike had informed everything that had happen to Twilight and she was the one who organized the funerals for Mint Breath the earth pony stallion and the three pegasi mares Dawn Bringer, Cloud Jumper and Shinny Skies.

A week later after the incident and having suffered no attacks the diamond dogs came running to Ponyville seeking help and refuge, although many denied to open the doors it was Rarity who told the dogs they could enter if they behaved like civilized dogs and not brute savages, accepting the terms they entered the town safety and told everyone their story, how lupus and scorponoks invaded their tunnels, how they defended against the monsters, how many dogs died, how many monster they had killed and how Rover, their original leader, sacrificed himself to give them time to escape. Jack told them that to repay them they had to help in the defense of their now new home, to which they accepted instantly, for some reason beyond knowledge the dogs started to call Jack "Boss".

As for the timber wolfs, after the discovery of their true nature and diet they were more than welcomed to stay in Ponyville more as helpers and pets than actual protectors, seeing they were such cowards.

*End of Flash back*

"I was so lucky everypony understood that what I did was for them and their protection"

*BARK BARK BARK*

"Monsters, don't they ever rest?" Jack questioned himself as he started to run towards the main gate.

"B-braeburn watcha doin' here cousin?" Big Macintosh asked who was currently delivering apples.

"Hello Mac" Braeburn was dusty and clearly exhausted, the diamond dogs and many ponies were around him, trying to see what was outside.

"Who is he Big Mac?" Jack asked as he arrived

"He is mah cousin Braeburn"

"What brings you here to Ponyville Braeburn?"

"….ah yes" his shock was fast and fast lived, he didn't had the energy to open his mouth at all "We seek refuge ya see mister"

"We?" the dogs opened the gates to reveal not only ponies or injured ponies but buffalos too, some of them carrying very injured ponies or aiding other injured buffalos.

"Braeburn is that ya?" asked Applejack as she and the rest of the mane 6 followed by The Doctor, Derpy and many more, "Wha' happen to ya? Why are ya 'ere?" she asked really worried fearing to hear what her hearth already knew.

"….Appleloosa is no more"

Chapter End


End file.
